A Matter of Hope
by Lilac Moon
Summary: Sequel to A Matter of Trust. Chapter 10 and epilogue up! Takes place 12 years later. The Empire rules the galaxy with an iron fist. But the rebellion is strong with the Skywalker family at the fore front. AnakinPadme & SabeObiWan
1. The Death Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It all belongs to George.

AN: Here it is! The sequel to A Matter of Trust. Obviously, you should probably read A Matter of Trust first if you haven't already, or you might be lost otherwise. **Important note: This takes place 12 years after A Matter of Trust**

A Matter of Hope

Chapter 1: The Death Star

Twelve years had passed since Empire had risen and the remaining Jedi were forced into hiding. Those twelve years had been dark times for the galaxy. Emperor Palpatine and his apprentice, Darth Psion, ruled with an iron fist. Psion had searched relentlessly for the Skywalker family, but Anakin had kept them well hidden on Andea, despite he and Padme's involvement with the rebellion. Anakin began training Luke and Leia actively when they turned 10 and not a minute before. This had caused tension between he and Master Windu of course and Anakin wondered if the tension between them would ever ease. He never seemed to be able to please the Korun master.

Luke was his father's willing student, enjoying every waking moment he and his father spent training, piloting, and fixing things. Leia learned the ways of the Force as well, becoming adept with her saber and Force training. But she proved to have the gift for politics and spent a lot of time learning them from her mother. Then, there was the youngest Skywalker. Larisa Skywalker was only six and bundle of contagious energy and fun. She was small and would probably be petite, like her mother and sister. She had many of Padme's soft facial features and was smart as a whip. She had her father's sandy blonde hair and a pair of lively green eyes. She had already decided that after Luke was done with his training that she would be her father's next padawan. And Anakin couldn't disagree, for she had a very strong connection to the Force. Out of curiosity, he had taken her midichlorian count after she was born and found that while it was not as high as his, it was higher than Luke and Leia's, reaching 19,000. Larisa had the second highest count of all the living Jedi, even higher than master Yoda and only lower than her father's. Of course, Anakin's decision to teach all his children, sometimes at once, clashed again with Master Windu, as Mace felt that Anakin was yet breaking another sacred code of the Jedi by training more than one padawan at once. Even after everything that had happened, Mace was still having some trouble letting go of the old ways.

A few other Jedi, though not many, had survived the purge. They were scattered across the galaxy and also in hiding. Most were valuable assets to the rebellion. Usually, Anakin and Obi-Wan's missions never lasted more than a week at most. The latest had been no different and after their mission was over, they had been returning to pick up Padme and his daughters from the rebel base on Dantooine. Anakin didn't much like them being on any rebel base without him, but Padme insisted that she would not sit at home worrying about he and Luke. She wanted to be working if he was working, so reluctantly, he had agreed. And now he wished he hadn't. Two days ago, Master Windu had contacted them with grave news. The base on Dantooine had been discovered and attacked. Most of the rebels had been killed, but Psion herself had taken Padme, Leia, and Larisa as her prisoners. She knew that nothing would draw Anakin to her faster.

* * *

Darth Psion entered the small detention cell where Padme Amidala Skywalker lay on a metal cot. Padme sat up slowly, her hair falling around her in disheveled ringlets. Her white battle uniform was tinged with gray from the battle and explosions that had occurred on Dantooine during her capture. The mid section of her uniform had been torn, leaving her midriff bare and she wore the silver Nabooan arm cuffs proudly.

"Where are my daughters?" Padme asked sternly.

"They're in another cell and they're fine for now," Psion replied.

"What do you hope to accomplish by keeping us here?" Padme asked.

"Oh, you know very well what I want. And with you and his daughters as the bait, he's probably nearly here already," Psion said, as she placed a pair of shackles on Padme's wrists.

"Where are you taking me?" Padme spat.

"Governor Tarkin has expressed an interest in meeting the former esteemed Senator of Naboo and now rebel leader," Psion said, as she pushed Padme forward and made her start walking.

Governor Tarkin stood on the bridge, overseeing the day's progress on the death star.

"Ah Psion, I see you brought our guest to see what will one day be the most powerful weapon in the galaxy," Tarkin said. Padme scowled at the evil man before her. It was well known that Grand Moff Willhuff Tarkin was one of the most evil men in the galaxy. Some considered him equal to Palpatine in his cruelty and tyranny, even though Tarkin had no Force aptitude, nor knowledge of the dark side.

"You must be Padme Amidala. I've heard much about you, for you have been a thorn in Emperor Palpatine's side for many years," Tarkin said.

"My name is Padme Skywalker, a name that I'm sure you won't soon forget," Padme spat back.

"Ah yes...the wife of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. I look forward to meeting him. After he is here, Psion has informed me that you will no longer be useful and that you will be executed. She wishes to be the one to do it. I'll make sure they bring your daughters up to witness that," Tarkin said with a cruel smile. Padme lifted her head to him in defiance, showing him that she would not cower to his threat. She knew that Anakin would come for her and their daughters and they would escape.

"You're arrogance will be your downfall someday," Padme replied.

"And your confidence in your husband will be yours," he said, as he stepped close to her and touched her shoulder. Padme defiantly shrugged his hand away.

"Such a pity for such a beautiful woman. Skywalker is a lucky man, or at least he was," Tarkin gave her an evil smile, before one of his charges came to him.

"Sir, we are detecting fighters approaching us. They appear to be Jedi Star fighters, two of them," the lackey said.

"Well, well, it seems that your husband is already here. Send out a greeting party, we shall at least make them work for entrance onto our death star," Tarkin ordered. Tarkin roughly pulled Padme to the railing that over looked the vastness of space through a large panoramic window. He held her there, as they watched Imperial fighters begin to leave the death star in pursuit of the Jedi. Psion stood on her other side, knowing that Anakin would soon make his way here.

* * *

"Whoa, what is that thing?" 12-year-old Luke asked his father. He was seated behind his father in their star fighter.

"That is what they are calling the death star," Anakin replied.

"Tie fighters!" Luke called out.

"Looks like they've come to greet us. Luke, take the canons. Artoo, switch over control of the ship to me," Anakin said. Artoo beeped in reply and did so. Both father and son grinned.

"This is where the fun begins," Anakin said. Luke laughed, as his father began their weaving spiral and Luke started taking the tie fighters out with their weapons.

Obi-Wan Kenobi glanced over at Anakin's ship and shook his head in amusement.

"Dad, is that the terrible thing mom was talking about?" Zach Kenobi asked from his seat behind his father. Obi-Wan smiled at his 8-year-old boy.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It's called the death star," Obi-Wan said. His comm chimed.

"Master, there's an open bay on this side of the death star," Anakin said.

"Aren't the shields up?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She hasn't bothered, she knows I'm coming," Anakin replied.

"Well, don't you think barging in there will be playing right into her hands?" Obi-Wan reasoned.

"She has Padme master, and my daughters. She knows what she has and she knows I'm coming. There's not much else we can do, but get in there," Anakin replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this, but we're right behind you," Obi-Wan replied, as their ships slid into the docking bay. The two Jedi and their padawans ejected from their fighters and surveyed their quiet surroundings.

"I sense that Padme is on the bridge, but the girls aren't with her," Anakin said.

"You and Luke go after Padme. Zach and I will get the girls and meet you there," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded, as he and Luke slipped into the hallways using their stealth.

"Where do you think they're keeping Larisa and Leia?" Zach asked.

"Probably in the detention block, come on," Obi-Wan said, as he and his son headed that way.

* * *

Anakin and Luke stepped onto the bridge and were met by the stare of Psion.

"Welcome Anakin, it's so nice that you have finally joined us," Psion purred.

"Anakin!" Padme tried to run to him, but Tarkin's grip on her arm held her in place.

"It would be wise for you to take your hands off my wife," Anakin said, as his eyes bore into Tarkin.

"I'm afraid that your wife has been charged with treason against the empire. A crime that is punishable by execution," Tarkin replied.

"Oh, I don't think so," Anakin replied. Psion ignited her saber.

"I'm afraid so Anakin. I've invited you here to witness her execution by my hand," Psion said, as she swung her saber, ready to plunge it through Padme. Luke had never seen his father move so fast, as not a second later, his saber met the Sith's.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, I'll die before I let you harm her!" Anakin shouted, as he parried and blocked her saber blows. Psion turned his saber aside and made a kick for his chest. Anakin slipped aside and blocked her. With a swift movement, Anakin shed his black cloak, tossing it aside for Luke to catch. Tarkin began to pull Padme away from the battle.

"Come my dear, it's time to get you out of here," Tarkin said, as he pulled her toward his men, intending to have one of them take her back to her cell. He had no doubt that Psion would defeat Anakin and he did not worry about the boy in the least. Padme struggled and swung her arms up, hitting Tarkin in the jaw. Astounded by the fierceness from the petite woman, he turned to look at her with a cruel snarl, before wrapping a hand around her neck. Suddenly, the humming of a blue light saber caught his attention. Luke stood in front of him, his light saber pointed at him. But the arrogant Tarkin chuckled evilly.

"Very brave of you boy, but you won't kill me. You don't have the guts little one," Tarkin said with a cruel smile.

"Take your hands off my mom. My dad asked you once, he won't ask again," Luke threatened. Tarkin chuckled, clearly amused by the young boy.

"I suggest you listen to him Governor, he has the guts to do it," Obi-Wan said, as he entered the bridge, with Zach, Leia, and Larisa. Obi-Wan ushered his son and the girls off to the side to stay, while he drew his saber.

"And even if he didn't, I do," Obi-Wan said, as he ignited his saber and approached them. Tarkin released his hold on Padme and she backed away, gasping for air.

Obi-Wan ushered her toward the exit, where she picked up Larisa.

"I missed you mommy," Larisa said.

"I missed you too baby," Padme replied, as she brushed the girls sandy blonde hair from her eyes.

"Let's go, we need to get out of here before the storm troopers arrive," Obi-Wan said.

"What about Anakin?" Padme asked.

"He'll be right behind us Padme," Obi-Wan assured him. Padme looked hesitant to leave him fighting with Psion.

"_Go angel, I'll be right behind you, I promise," _she heard Anakin tell her through the Force. Over the years, their connection to one another had grown so much, that they could always feel one another and they could always speak to one another if they were close enough through the Force. She nodded and followed Obi-Wan and her children.

"Good, let them go. I have what I want," Psion said.

"You don't have anything," Anakin replied. She smirked and hurled Force lightning at him. She absorbed most of it with his saber and tossed the remainder aimlessly at the ceiling.

"I see you haven't learned anything since we last met. Still tossing Force lightning whenever you get angry," Anakin said.

"Twelve years since the last time we met, it seems like a lifetime," Psion said longingly.

"Wasn't long enough for me. I would have been happy if I never saw you again," Anakin shot back. Psion snarled and slashed at him with her saber. Anakin parried and Force pushed Psion into a bulkhead. She crashed hard and fell unceremoniously to the floor. Anakin extinguished his saber and made his way through the exit.

"Make sure he doesn't leave this station!" Psion growled. The order was put out and storm troopers were alerted.

* * *

Anakin ran through the corridor and saw the storm troopers coming toward him. Thinking quickly, he used the Force to open a ventilation shaft above him. With a quick Force jump, he leapt up into the opening and quicky began crawling through the vents. Using his senses to locate Padme and his children, he followed the vents to the docking bay they were in waiting for him.

In one of the docking bays, Obi-Wan had found a small Imperial cruiser that was large enough for them. It would be enough to get them out of there and into hyperspace. He knew that they would have to ditch the stolen Imperial ship soon after their escape, but he knew Anakin would know what to do. He, Luke, Leia, and Zach fought off the oncoming troops with their sabers. Suddenly, the cover to one of the ventilation shafts clattered to the floor and Anakin crawled through. He jumped down and ushered his wife and children into the ship. Everyone strapped in and Anakin took the helm with Artoo and shot out of the docking bay, quickly gaining distance from the death star. Tie fighters began to follow them, but Anakin outmaneuvered them and jettisoned them into hyperspace as soon as he could. Once they were safely in hyperspace, Anakin turned it over to Artoo and went back into the cabin.

"Daddy!" Larisa called, as she bounded into his arms. He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy said you would save us from that mean lady with the scar," Larisa said. Anakin chuckled.

"I missed you princess," Anakin told her.

"I missed you too daddy," Larisa said, as she got down and scampered off.

"Daddy!" Leia said, as she hugged him.

"We were so scared daddy and that woman kept saying she was going to kill mom," Leia said with distraught.

"I know sweetheart, but that's not going to happen," Anakin said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and hugged her brother who was standing next to her father.

"Hey dad, that was a wicked scar that the Sith had. Did you give that to her?" Like asked slyly. Anakin smiled and laughed.

"No, your mother gave that to her," Anakin laughed at the shocked looks on his children's faces. He stood up and smiled at Obi-Wan and Zach, as he went back into the cabin where he knew Padme was waiting for him. He closed the distance between and wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up and spun her around, while kissingher passionately.

"I was so worried when I heard the base was attacked," Anakin said. Padme kissed him again, desperately.

"I'm fine," she promised him, as he kissed her deeply again.

"Now do you know why I think you're safer at home when I'm not there?" Anakin insisted. Padme smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Ani, you know that I would go crazy if I knew you were out helping this galaxy and I wasn't. You know that when we're not together, I have to work to keep from worrying about you and Luke. If I'm busy, there's less time for me to miss you and worry about you," Padme said. Anakin sighed.

"I know," Anakin replied. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Where are we going to get rid of this ship? We don't want to risk going home to Andea in it," Padme said.

"We'll unload it at Mos Eisley. It should be easy enough to find an unmarked transport to take us home or we could charter a flight," Anakin said. Padme nodded, as they wrapped their arms around each other and exited the cabin.

"I assume that we're going to Tatooine," Obi-Wan said.

"It's the best place. There's no Imperial presence," Anakin replied.

"Master Windu and Mon Mothma want to meet with us to discuss the location of a new base of operations. Do you think your brother's place would be safe?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin nodded.

"It should be. I'll contact him once we get closer," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan nodded and prepared to relay the message and coordinates of Anakin's brother's place to Master Windu on Chandrilla...


	2. Getting Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 2! Thanks for all the great reviews!

A Matter of Hope

Chapter 2: Getting Home

"Why Hoth?" Anakin asked in exasperation. They were sitting at the table in Owen and Beru's small home on Tatooine. It had taken them about four hours to arrive on the desert planet. Anakin had set down near Jawa territory, where he knew he could easily unload the Imperial ship off on the jawas who would scrap it for parts. Owen had come to get them and they had managed to cram uncomfortably into it. Now they were back at the Lars homestead where Obi-Wan and Zach were reunited with Sabe. Also present at their gathering was Mace Windu and Mon Mothma. Sabe had been thoughtful enough to bring changes of clothes for Padme and the girls. Gratefully, Padme and the two girls cleaned themselves up and changed. Padme joined their meeting, while the girls went off to play with their brother and Zach.

"You have to admit the Empire would never suspect it," Obi-Wan said. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because no sane person in their right mind would go to Hoth," Anakin griped. Mace gave Anakin a hard look. Padme opened up her mind to him, so their thoughts could flow between each other.

'Ani, stop being difficult,' she chided.

'Oh, like you think Hoth is a good idea,' Anakin replied.

'I think it's our only option right now. They need your support, because no matter how much Mace would like to deny it, the rebellion needs your leadership and expertise,' Padme said.

'Besides, it'll be warm inside the base,' Padme added.

'It gets over 200 below on Hoth during the night. It'll still be cold no matter what,' Anakin grumbled.

'Well, then I'll just have to come up with ways to keep you warm in bed,' she replied to him, seductively. Anakin felt a craving warmth spread through his body at her words. It was suddenly very hot and it had nothing to do with the blazing binary suns that were beating down on the planet.

"Well, I guess if Hoth is our best bet right now, then it'll have to do. At least there's no sand," Anakin told them.

"Obi-Wan looked at his former apprentice suspiciously, wondering about his sudden change. To his side, Padme grinned and Obi-Wan decided that perhaps he didn't want to know.

"Good, it will probably be a month before any kind of operations can begin there. For now, we should all return home. The council will convene in one month at our new location," Mace said.

Home. Home sounded really good to Anakin.

"Things are probably pretty dangerous near the core planets after our escape. Maybe you and your family should come home to Andea with us for the time being," Anakin suggested. Obi-Wan smiled, as he watched Zack play with Larisa.

"I think that's a good idea. And the children will certainly enjoy it," Obi-Wan replied.

"Okay, that's settled, but how are we going to get off this giant sandbox?" Sabe asked. Anakin chuckled.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to Mos Eisley and charter a flight home," Anakin replied.

"I don't know if I like the idea of chartering a flight with some unknown pilot. How do we know who we can trust?" Padme asked.

"She has a point," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin contemplated for a moment.

"Padme and I can go in tonight to Mos Espa and we'll talk to Watto. He may be able to recommend someone. Then we can stay the night at a hotel and meet you and the kids in the morning.

"How come we can't go tonight daddy?" Larisa asked. He picked her up and set her on his lap.

"Mos Espa is no place for little girls at night," he replied, kissing her cheek. The six year old pouted for a moment and then lost in interest quickly. She got down and went to resume playing.

"Come to think of it, Mos Espa is no place for you either," Anakin told Padme.

"But I'm coming with you anyway," Padme replied. It wasn't a demand. It was an order.

* * *

As the suns began to dip below the horizon, Anakin and Padme set off across the desert on Owen's speeder bike. A couple hours later, they arrived at Mos Espa. Anakin parked the speeder and they ventured into the streets. The streets were very dark and only lit very dimly. Shady characters walked the streets, their eyes watching them as they made their way to Watto's shop. Padme clutched Anakin's hand tighter. Luckily, no one gave them any trouble, thanks to the fact that Anakin made sure his light saber was swinging at his side in full view. They reached Watto's shop and went in. They heard talking and realized that the Dug had a visitor.

"Look, I really need that part. Do ya got it or not?" a male voice asked.

"You still owe me alotta money Solo! No money, no part!" Watto replied.

"Look Watto, I can get ya the money as soon as Jabba gives me a job. But I ain't gonna get anything from him if my ship won't fly," the young man, who couldn't be more than 21, replied.

"I've got customers," Watto said, as he went out into the main area to greet whoever was there. Solo followed, intending to keep pestering the junk dealer.

"Ani! What a surprise. And Padme too. Where are those little sprouts?" Watto asked. Anakin smiled.

"Hello Watto. The kids are back at Owen and Beru's. We came in to ask if you could recommend a trustworthy pilot for us to charter a flight home with. We had a little...entanglement with the Imperials and we need to get home unnoticed," Anakin explained.

"Boy, you're in luck Ani. Just so happens, I know just the guy. He also happens to need a job, cause he owes me alotta money. Meet captain Solo," Watto said.

"Nice to meet you captain, I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is my wife Padme," Anakin said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Han Solo. But I'm afraid I'm not available to be your pilot. Look Watto, I need that part so I can finish a job and get Jabba his money, before he has my head," Han yelled.

"Captain Solo, if you were to take our family home, you would be well paid," Padme interjected.

"How much?" Han asked.

"Two thousand in advance and fifteen more once we reach our destination," Padme replied. Han looked astounded, by Padme's offer and regal authority. Anakin smirked, realizing that like most, he had underestimated her because of her beauty and small stature.

"Seventeen thousand huh? How do I know you're good for it?" Han asked skeptically. Anakin and Padme smiled and exchanged amused glances.

"I was once a senator in the days of the old Republic. I can assure you that we're good for it," Padme replied. Han regarded them both and then caught sight of the silver cylinder dangling from Anakin's side.

"You're rebels," Han said.

"Is that going to be a problem captain?" Anakin asked.

"Nah, I don't care who ya are as long as I get my money. What's the cargo?" he asked.

"The two of us, our three children, our two friends, and their son," Anakin replied. Han nodded, as Watto brought him the part he needed.

"Here's the part Solo. You better pay me back!" Watto grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah," Han grumbled back.

"I'll have my partner get this on the ship and I'll be here to pick ya up at the space port in the morning," Han told them. Anakin nodded and took Padme's hand, as they left to find a room for the night.

* * *

Anakin and Padme found one of the nicer hotels in Mos Espa and paid for a room. Padme stood gazing out the window, while brushing out her long curls.

"I can't wait till we get home," Padme said. Anakin wrapped his arms around her from behind and she leaned into his embrace.

"Me either. Home by the lake, where we can take our moonlight swims together," he whispered in her ear. She smiled, thinking about that favorite activity of theirs. They usually took a long swim together at least once a week after the kids had gone to bed. Anakin tightened his hold around her and placed several, sensual kisses along her neck.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Anakin said desperately. She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're not going to lose me Ani," she replied.

"You're always in constant danger, thanks to the damn empire. What if...what if I don't get there in time to save you the next time or the time after that. I hate that there even could _be _a next time!" Anakin replied.

"That's why we're fighting the Empire Ani, you know that. I also know that when the time is right, you'll destroy the Sith and free the galaxy, I know you will," Padme replied.

"I hate that stupid prophecy," Anakin grumbled.

"You may be the Jedi's chosen one, but you're mine first. Never doubt that," Padme replied.

"I've always been yours," he told her. She kissed him softly.

"And I've always been yours, even when I tried to deny it," she said. He grinned and kissed her again.

"So, that day I walked into your apartment after ten years?" he asked. She kissed him again.

"You had me the moment our eyes met," she admitted, before kissing him yet again.

"Well, you had me the moment you walked into Watto's shop," he replied, returning another kiss.

"You thought I was an angel," she stated, as she gently kissed him again.

"You are an angel," he replied. This time, he captured her lips in another kiss. Angling his mouth over hers, he kissed her deeply, long, and hard. She moaned into the kids, as his hands traveled over her body, touching her through her nightgown. She caressed his bare, broad chest with her hands, as she slowly traveled down his abs and to the waistband of his sleep pants. He slipped her nightgown down her slender frame, leaving it in a pool at her feet, while she pushed his pants down his long legs. Anakin lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he carried her to the bed, desire mirroring in each other's eyes...

* * *

The next morning, Anakin and Padme met Obi-Wan, Sabe, and the children at the space port.

"Did you two find someone?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure did master, we're going home in that," Anakin pointed at the spherical Corellian cruiser.

"What a piece of junk. How are we going to get anywhere with such a bulky design. I miss our Nubian," Luke complained.

"Don't let looks deceive you Luke. You may be surprised by the power of that ship. Captain Solo let Artoo and I look her over before you got here. She's impressive," Anakin replied with a grin.

"Does the ship have a name daddy?" Larisa asked.

"She sure does sweetie. Captain Solo calls her the Millennium Falcon," Anakin replied. About that time, Han made his way over to the people he would be taking home.

"Captain Solo, I'd like you meet Obi-Wan Kenobi, his wife Sabe, and their son Zach," Anakin introduced. Obi-Wan shook the young man's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you captain," Obi-Wan greeted.

"You too, but you can call me Han," he replied.

"These are our children, Luke, Leia, and Larisa," Anakin introduced. Han smiled at the kids and nodded. The seven foot tall Wookie, who was standing by the Falcon rawled to get Han's attention.

"That's my first mate, Chewy. He says we're all checked out and ready to go. So where is this planet of yours?" Han asked.

"It's called Andea and it's very far out beyond the outer rim. At least a four to five day journey probably," Anakin replied.

"I've never heard of it," Han replied.

"Not many have captain Solo, and I'd like to keep it that way," Anakin replied.

"Mr. Solo, is that a real wookie!" Larisa asked in amazement.

"Sure is kid. Once we get underway, I'll have him introduce himself. Don't be afraid of him, he won't hurt you," Han told them, as they boarded the ship. A few minutes later, the Millennium Falcon left Tatooine. Han and Chewy made the jump to hyperspace, coordinates set for Andea.

* * *

"Report," Psion demanded from the trooper.

"I'm sorry Lady Psion, but we haven't been able to trace any sign of the stolen vessel. Wherever they went, they must have destroyed the craft upon landing," the trooper reported. Psion growled and stalked off. Once again, he had slipped through her fingers. She entered her chambers and answered the comm from her master.

"What do you have to report?" Sidious asked.

"We have stepped up production on the death star. I have ordered that we have it finished within a year. Had our weapons been operational, the Skywalkers would have not escaped," Psion insisted.

"Excellent, keep me posted on the progress. As for Skywalker, there will be other opportunities to claim him. I was pleased to hear that the rebel base on Dantooine was obliterated. I hear the casualties were heavy," Sidious said. Psion smirked.

"Yes master, it will take them a while to regroup and their efforts will be futile, for I will continue to hunt them down until they're all dead," Psion replied evilly.

"Very good. I shall plan a trip to see your progress on the death star soon," Sidious said, as his transmission blinked out.

* * *

Four days later, thanks to the Falcon's speed, Andea was in sight. After getting landing clearance, Han took the Falcon in and landed. He had been to a lot of planets, but he had to admit that Andea was incredibly beautiful. He could see why Anakin wanted to keep this little jewel away from the empire.

"Your welcome to stay with us for the night if you'd like Captain Solo," Padme offered.

"Thank you maim, I think I'll take you up on that. I'm a bit tired," Han said. Padme called home and soon, Dorme, Typho, and Sola arrived bringing two speeders to take everyone home...


	3. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: It all belongs to George.

AN: Here's chapter 3! Thanks for all the great reviews! Oh, and someone asked about the relationship between Han and Leia since the twins are only 12 here. Since they are so young, there won't be any Han/Leia romance at this time. Possibly in the future if I take this story far enough, but nothing is set in stone right now. Thanks for the questions and reviews!

A Matter of Hope

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

Padme tucked Larisa in to her bed. Zach, who was sharing a room with her as he usually did when he was here, was already asleep. But as usual, Larisa fought sleep a little harder. As Padme sang her lullaby, Larisa's eyelids drooped heavily. They popped back open suddenly, when she sensed her father standing in the doorway. Anakin came beside Padme and kissed Larisa's cheek. Satisfied that both her parents were there, Larisa finally fell asleep. Quietly, Anakin and Padme made their exit and shut the door.

"Are the twins in bed?" Padme asked.

"Finally, they were really wound up," Anakin replied.

"I think they're just happy to be home," Padme said. Anakin nodded.

"I am too. So, are you tired?" Anakin asked. Padme smiled mischievously.

"Not too tired for that swim you promised me," she replied. He smirked and took her hand, as they went outside into the balmy summer air. It was indeed, the perfect night for a swim.

* * *

The moonlight reflected on the lake and the waves lapped gently at the sand. Anakin and Padme undressed and eased into the cool water. Padme dipped her head back, wetting her hair completely. Anakin pulled her close, pressing his body to hers. Padme ran her fingers through his hair, as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. 

"The water is a little cool tonight," Padme shivered. Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Guess I'll just have to find a way to keep you warm milady," Anakin whispered huskily. Padme pressed against him even more.

"Then by all means master Jedi. Show me just how you plan to keep me warm," Padme replied. Anakin gave her a crooked grin, before his lips descended on hers.

* * *

The next morning, Han was up bright and early. He and Chewy went to the space port to check on the Falcon. But it seemed that the Falcon was broke down again. This time, neither Han nor Chewy knew what exactly was wrong. Now, Han would actually have to find a good mechanic and he didn't like the idea of someone else working on the Falcon. He and Chewy headed back to the Skywalker's place to ask if they knew of any decent mechanics. 

Han and Chewy arrived, only to see the Skywalker children and Zach Kenobi playing in the yard. Larisa jumped off her swing and ran up to him.

"Hi mister Solo!" the six year old greeted cheerily. Han was not in the best mood, but even he couldn't help but smile at the energetic little girl.

"Hey squirt, is your dad around?" Han asked.

"Uh huh, daddy and uncle Obi-Wan are around back. And mommy and aunt Sabe are making breakfast!" Larisa replied.

"Hey Han, are you going to be leaving so soon?" Luke asked.

"Well, I was kid, but seems my ship ain't exactly up to par. I was gonna ask your dad if he knew anyone who could give me a hand fixing it," Han replied.

"You're in luck, dad's the best mechanic in the galaxy!" Luke said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, daddy can fix anything!" Larisa added. Han looked at Leia.

"If dad can't fix it, then it can't be fixed," she added with a smile. Han looked at them skeptically, before following them around to the back of the house.

* * *

Obi-Wan parried and blocked Anakin's silver saber with his own blue blade. 

"You're a bit sluggish this morning Anakin. But I guess that's to be expected since you and Padme didn't drag yourselves home until late," Obi-Wan teased. Anakin smirked.

"Well, it was worth it, believe me. Besides, how would you know what time we came in if you were asleep," Anakin replied, as he got in a few good strikes.

"Who says that Sabe and I were asleep," Obi-Wan retorted, as he blocked again, with a satisfied smirk.

"Well, you always were more of morning person than me," Anakin replied.

"We have an audience," Obi-Wan mentioned. Anakin and Obi-Wan spun their sabers rapidly and clashed them again in one more deadlock, before drawing back and extinguishing their sabers. Han carefully hid his amazement. He had never seen a light saber battle and it was impressive, not that he would ever admit that. As soon as they extinguished their sabers. Larisa bounded for her father. Anakin caught her and tossed her up on his shoulders.

"Morning daddy," Larisa said. Anakin smiled.

"Morning princess," he replied.

"Mr. Solo's ship is broken," Larisa announced. Anakin glanced up at Han.

"Do you need a hand fixing it?" Anakin asked.

"Uh...yeah, if you wouldn't mind. Your kids insist that you can fix anything," Han replied. Anakin grinned.

"I'd be happy to take a look at it. After breakfast, you can fly here and set her down near my shop out back," Anakin said, as he motioned Han and Chewy to join them for breakfast.

"Zach, you had better go wash the dirt off your hands. We'll both be in trouble with your mother if you come to table dirty," Obi-Wan told Zach.

"That goes double for you three. Go wash up," Anakin said, as he set Larisa down. The four children scampered off for the house.

* * *

Han found himself actually enjoying breakfast with the Skywalker's and Kenobi's. They treated him like a friend and even asked about his adventures. Han could tell Chewy was also enjoying it immensely. Little Larisa had made a quick friend out of him, not scared or intimidated by him in the least. Han was still a little skeptical and nervous around them. They were Jedi, that much Han knew. And while he didn't believe in that stuff, he would still be cautious. After breakfast, Han, Anakin, and Chewy went to work on the Falcon with Artoo and Luke assisting. Luke listened avidly, as Han talked about the places he'd been. Luke's interest peeked when Han mentioned seeing a pod race on Malastare. 

"You saw a pod race!" Luke asked.

"You like pod racin' kid?" Han asked.

"Yeah, dad used to race, didn't you dad?" Luke said.

"Humans can't race pods kid. On Tatooine, they say there was this one kid that could, but he's the only one ever. They say he won..." Anakin cut him off by finishing his sentence.

"The Boonta Eve Classic twenty-six years ago," Anakin replied. Han looked astounded.

"No way, that was you?" Han asked. Anakin smiled.

"Sure was," he replied, as he wiped his greasy, oil stained hands on a towel. Artoo wheeled around and beeped his analysis. He had been checking the hyper drive. Anakin read the translator.

"Han, how long have you owned this ship?" Anakin asked.

"I won her in a game of Sabaac about six months ago from a friend," Han replied.

"She's definitely got the potential to be one of the fastest ships in the galaxy. But the engine needs a lot of work and the hyper drive needs a major overhaul. Artoo and I can do it, bit it might take a couple weeks," Anakin said.

"Great, how much is this going to cost?" Han groaned.

"Well, I have an offer for you captain," Anakin replied.

"What's that?" Han asked.

"You stay here with us for the next few weeks while we work on the ship. Then you take us to Hoth," Anakin said.

"Why do you want to go to a place like Hoth?" Han asked.

"It's the next location of the rebel base of operations," Anakin replied, trusting Han enough to reveal that. Han looked skeptical, but Chewy rawled in approval.

"Guess you got yourself a deal," Han replied. Anakin grinned.

"It'll be a pleasure working with you captain," Anakin replied.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Anakin and Han quit for the day. Obi-Wan, Sabe, and Zach had gone into the city to sightsee, since they were not as free to do so on Alderaan. Andea was so far out that the Skywalker family didn't have to worry about being seen, so the Kenobi family had gone to enjoy some of that too. Anakin and Luke donned their swim trunks and joined the girls down at the beach. It was hot, summer day and the Skywalkers usually spent a lot fo time in the water on those kinds of days. Han politely declined the offer to join and he and Chewy watched from a distance under a shady tree. The five of them waded around in the water. 

Anakin hoisted both the twins up in his arms and then threw them forward into the water. They squealed with delight, as they made a huge splash in the water. Larisa was next and she screamed happily, as she went sailing into the water. Anakin grabbed Padme around the waist and began lifting her out of the water.

"Oh Ani, no!" she squealed, as went sailing into the water with a splash. Anakin grinned at his handwork and flexed his muscles.

"Okay guys, get him!" Padme called, as the four of them began splashing with all their might. Anakin laughed, as he was immediately soaked by the oncoming water. His wife and children then proceeded to tackle him.

"All right, all right, I give up. Four against one isn't fair!" Anakin protested. His family whooped in victory.

* * *

Later that evening, Anakin and Obi-Wan discussed Anakin's plan to help Han. 

"Anakin, are you positive we can trust Mr. Solo as much as you are?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm sure master, he has a good heart. He's just a bit misguided. I gave him some advice today. I told him that he needs to pay the Hutts what he owes them and get away from them then. He seemed to listen," Anakin replied.

"Well, if you're sure, then I trust your judgement," Obi-Wan replied.

"Thanks master, we should have the Falcon ready in a couple weeks," Anakin said.

"Good, I just talked to Master Windu earlier. Things are progressing along nicely at the base on Hoth. We've had a very strong development," Obi-Wan said.

"What is it master?" Anakin asked.

"It cost many lives, but we have obtained a copy of the death star plans," Obi-Wan said, a bit sadly. Anakin's eyebrows rose.

"The death star plans?" he questioned.

"Yes, master Windu sent me a copy over a secure connection. I was hoping we could store them in Artoo for safe keeping," Obi-Wan replied.

"Of course," Anakin replied.

"Good, once operations begin, we are going to start studying the plans in hopes of finding a weakness. That's where you and Luke come in," Obi-Wan said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"You're the best pilot in the galaxy Anakin. If we do find a weak spot to hit the death star on, you and your son are the best team to do it. You'll be leading the mission if that time comes," Obi-Wan said.

"I'd be honored master," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan smirked.

"I knew you'd jump at any chance to fly like a maniac," Obi-Wan teased. Anakin laughed.

"You know me well master," Anakin replied.

* * *

About two weeks later, the Falcon was ready to make the journey to Hoth. That morning, the Falcon was loaded up. The Skywalker and Kenobi families left Andea headed for the ice world of Hoth to begin what they hoped to be a successful offensive against the Empire. Studies of the death star plans were about to begin. If a weakness was found, then a strike would be organized. A strike that would be lead by Anakin Skywalker... 


	4. Hoth

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here, because it's fun.

AN: Here's chapter 4! Enjoy and please review!

A Matter of Hope

Chapter 4: Hoth

Han Solo checked the nav computer. They would be coming out of hyperspace in orbit of Hoth in about an hour. Then his business with the Skywalkers would be done and he could get back to his life. He considered what Anakin had told him back on Andea.

"_Take advice from someone who grew up on Tatooine. Pay Jabba what you owe him and then never cross the paths of the Hutts again," _Skywalker had told him. He wondered curiously how Anakin knew so much about the Hutts anyway. Unfortunately, smuggling was a way of life for Han in this screwed up galaxy. Honest work where you didn't have the Empire breathing down your neck was hard to come by. Han hated the Empire, but joining the rebellion was out of the question. Han Solo had always been out for himself and himself only. It was a lot harder to get double crossed or hurt if you never let anyone get close enough to you. Both the Skywalker's and Kenobi's were nice families from what he had witnessed. Luke was a great kid, though he always asked questions and that sometimes annoyed Han. The littlest Skywalker, Larisa, was cute as a button and hard to resist when she looked up at you with that pout of hers. Then there was Leia. Han found himself usually infuriated by Luke's twin. Did she think she was some kind of princess or something? He guessed that it didn't help that Anakin usually called her just that. He remembered an earlier altercation with her where she had been in the cockpit asking him all kinds of questions about the ship. He realized that her dad was a great mechanic, but that didn't mean she knew everything.

"_Listen kid, I ain't got time for your questions. The ship is running fine. Your dad saw to that," Han insisted. _

"_I know that captain, I was just trying to make conversation. But I don't know why I even bother with a scruffy looking nerfherder like you!" _

Leia had stormed off, but was later scolded and made to apologize to him by her parents. Something which Leia loathed doing. And then, there was the whole Jedi thing. Han just didn't believe in that Force stuff. But there was definitely something strange about Skywalker and Kenobi. They were nothing like the Jedi he had heard of. Hell, he had always been told that Jedi were forbidden to marry, much less have children. Yet, here were two that were happily married with families actively fighting in the rebellion. Those two definitely struck him as strange. Skywalker and Kenobi were definitely different, but Han still didn't trust Jedi in general. To him, they were still dangerous wizards that used their magic and light swords to intimidate people. They stole babies from their parents and raised them to be emotionless servants to the Republic. Or at least, they had been servants to the republic before the empire. Skywalker and Kenobi certainly didn't fit that profile, but he would always be cautious around a Jedi.

* * *

An hour later, the Millennium Falcon landed on the planet Hoth. The planet was in the middle of having a blizzard and Han knew it would be impossible to take off again until it began to clear up. The passengers aboard the Falcon disembarked.

"Captain, I'll have someone issue you and Chewy quarters until this blizzard clears. You're welcome to stay as long as you want," Anakin said.

"Thanks, but we'll be leaving as soon as this storm clears," Han insisted. He wasn't getting caught up in this cause. No way. They were staying until the storm let up and then they were gone.

"Well, it's about time you two got here," Aayla Secura said, as she greeted them.

"It's good to see you Aayla," Anakin said.

"It's good to see you too Anakin," she replied.

"The council is meeting now master Kenobi," Aayla said. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Anakin, they would like you to be present since you will be the knight leading the mission against the strike on the death star," Aayla said. Anakin nodded and handed Larisa to Padme.

"Why can't I come daddy?" Larisa pouted. Anakin chuckled and tickled her.

"You'd be bored little angel. I'll be back in time to tuck you in," Anakin said, kissing her cheek and then giving Padme a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

Aayla entered the room designated as the council chambers on the new base. Anakin and Obi-Wan followed him in. The new council that had been formed after order 66 consisted of nine members. Master Yoda was attending by hologram from Dagobah. Mace Windu, Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto, Bultar Swan, and Obi-Wan Kenobi were present in person. Agen Kolar and Master Kuro, or the dark woman, attended by hologram.

Obi-Wan and Aayla took their seats and Anakin stood in the middle. Obi-Wan had suggested many times that Anakin should be elevated to the rank of master and granted his place on the council. However, there were a few of the masters who didn't agree and he sensed the tension in the air already. He had a bad feeling about this meeting.

"The death star plans are still being analyzed to determine a weakness in the design," Mace announced.

"Once found, strike we must. This weapon, a great danger it is. Safe, no planet will be once operational it is," Yoda said.

"Knight Skywalker, you have been chosen to lead this strike. Are you ready to undertake such a task?" Bultar Swan asked.

"Yes master Swan, Luke and I are ready to lead this mission. I've seen the death star first hand and it's massive. We must destroy it," Anakin replied.

"You think your son is ready to undertake this mission with you?" Mace questioned.

"Yes master, Luke is an excellent pilot already. If I am to get a clear shot at our target, I'll need him piloting with me," Anakin replied.

"Yes, yes, take your padawan you will, Anakin," Yoda approved.

"Surely you jest master. Luke Skywalker's training has not been sanctioned by this council. Nor has young Zach Kenobi's. We expelled Anakin for breaking the code against marriage. We let him back in and he broke another code by deciding not only to train all his children, but to wait until they are too old to do so," the dark woman argued.

"Matter now this does not master Kuro. A new path the order must take. Still failing to see this you and many others are. Too sure of ourselves we were. Set in our ways and refused change we did. Nearly destroyed we were," Yoda reminded.

"If I might remind you also, it was Anakin and Padme that discovered Sidious' identity in the first place. Things could have been much worse," Obi-Wan said.

"That may be so, but I still do not think it is wise for you both to be training your own children. Knight Skywalker, can you honestly tell me that you do not give preferential treatment to your padawan, because he is your son? Master Kolar asked.

"There are times when Luke is my son and there are times where he is my padawan. I assure you that Luke knows the difference," Anakin replied.

"Anakin is doing a fine job of raising young Luke, you can be assured of that," Obi-Wan replied.

"You still intend to train your youngest?" Mace asked.

"Yes master, she is very strong in the Force," Anakin replied.

"Yes, we know. The council believes that she should be taken by a master right away. Since you already have a padawan, we feel that she should be taken by another master. Anakin, I know how difficult it will be for you and your wife, but we must think about what's in Larisa's best interest. We need all the Jedi we can get," Mace said gently.

"Her mother and I will always do what's in her best interest. Larisa will be a Jedi, but she will be a child first. And I will train her when the time is right," Anakin replied.

"Your emotional attachments cloud your judgement," Master Kuro scolded.

"I was under the impression that this meeting was about the mission, not about my little girl," Anakin replied.

"Correct Knight Skywalker is, discuss this any longer we will not. Take the youngest Skywalker from her family we will not," Yoda argued.

"I agree with master Yoda. Times have changed and so we must as well. Anakin may have broken the code, but he has proven himself to be a great Jedi," Kit Fisto announced.

"Master Fisto is correct. I, too, have broken the code and it hasn't made me any less a Jedi. In fact, it has made me a better one," Obi-Wan replied.

"As long as the Empire exists, whether or not we have a code, does not matter. Master Kolar and I will also be flying the mission with Anakin. But Knight Skywalker will lead this mission. He is the best pilot we have," Aayla said.

"Decided it is. Adjourned this meeting is," Yoda said, as his hologram faded out. Anakin turned and left the council chambers as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Ani, are you okay?" Padme asked, as she saw him come over to her.

"I'll be fine. Where are the kids?" he asked. She smiled.

"They're in bed, waiting for you to come say goodnight," Padme replied, as she kissed him softly.

"I'm going to say goodnight," Anakin said. Padme nodded.

"I'll be in soon," she replied.

"Obi-Wan, what went on in there? Or do I want to know? What in the world were they attacking him about this time?" Padme asked, firing the questions his way.

"Most of the same old things. But they mentioned wanting to have Larisa taken by another master to begin training. Anakin refused of course, but I can tell he is very upset. As far as Anakin is concerned, the sun rises and sets on you and the children. He needs you," Obi-Wan said. Padme nodded.

"Sabe and Zach are already settled in their quarters. We'll see you in the morning Obi-Wan," Padme said.

"Good night Padme," Obi-Wan said, as he headed for his quarters where his own family was waiting for him.

* * *

Obi-Wan entered Zach's room and kissed him good night on the cheek.

"Good night daddy," Zach said.

"Good night Zachary," Obi-Wan said, softly. Sabe wrapped her arms around her husband, as they quietly left their son's room.

"So, how did it go?" Sabe asked.

"Oh, the same old stuff really," Obi-Wan replied.

"That bad huh?" Sabe asked.

"Yes, that bad. They wanted Anakin to let another master take and train Larisa," Obi-Wan replied.

"I'm sure Anakin didn't take that well," Sabe replied.

"About as well as I took it when they wanted to take Zach from us," Obi-Wan remembered losing his temper that day, something that he rarely did. But being a husband and father had given him a sense of protectiveness and for the first time, Obi-Wan had truly understood everything that Anakin had felt when he had gone through the same thing with the council.

"I feel terrible sometimes," Obi-Wan said.

"Why?" Sabe asked.

"I was hard on Anakin when he was young. Truthfully, I didn't really want him at first and he knew it. It took us a long time to get past it and even then it reared its ugly head once in a while. On top of that, the council was always so harsh with him he never had it easy in the temple. Everyone was so mistrustful of him and someone was always watching him, just waiting for him to mess up. Because of that, Anakin acted out a lot. Some on the council are still mistrustful of him. I have broken the same codes as Anakin has and I shouldn't be on the council if he can't be," Obi-Wan said in frustration. Sabe hugged him and rubbed his back in comfort.

"What exactly is keeping him from being admitted to the council?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's a rule that when selecting a new member to the council that it must be unanimous," Obi-Wan replied.

"And it's not?" Sabe asked.

"No, master Kuro, master Kolar, and master Swan have deemed him to attached and too undisciplined to take a seat on the council. Master Yoda, Master Fisto, Master Secura and I agree that he should be admitted. I think Master Windu is still undecided, for he hasn't revealed his opinion on the matter. They are also against my remaining on the council too, but fortunately, it has to be unanimous to kick someone off too," Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

"You Jedi and your rules," Sabe half joked.

"Yes and to think I used to be one of the staunchest supporters of that blasted code," Obi-Wan replied.

"I remember. But I'm glad you saw things my way instead," Sabe replied, as she kissed him tenderly.

"Me too," Obi-Wan replied. Sabe smirked seductively at him, took his arm, and led him into the bedroom.

* * *

Anakin slipped quietly into the twins' rooms and kissed them goodnight. Then, he slipped quietly into Larisa's room and kissed her. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Hi princess," he said.

"Are you sad daddy?" she asked. He smiled at her. She was so perceptive for her age.

"No sweetie, I'm okay," Anakin replied, as he sensed Padme waiting for him outside.

"Go back to sleep little angel. I'll see you in the morning," Anakin told her, as he kissed her forehead and slipped out quietly. Padme wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and kissed his lips passionately. Anakin eagerly returned the kiss, wanting nothing more than to drown in her. But he knew that Padme would make him talk, so that he wouldn't bottle his emotions inside. She was so good at helping him control his anger and frustrations.

"Am I selfish for not letting someone else train Larisa?" Anakin asked.

"Ani, if not wanting to give up your children to some stranger is selfish, then you, me, and every other parent in this galaxy is selfish. They couldn't have Luke and Leia and they can't have Larisa. You are not in the wrong Anakin," Padme insisted. He smiled at her.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," Anakin replied.

"I don't care what they say about you Ani. You're a wonderful husband, a wonderful father, and a great Jedi. Do you see the kids' faces light up when they see you? They adore their daddy and I adore you too," Padme said tenderly, as she stroked his cheek.

"You and the kids are my life. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you," Anakin replied.

"You won't lose any of us Ani," Padme said, as she kissed him passionately. They went into their bedroom and Padme changed into a lavender nightgown. Anakin changed into his sleep pants and sat down on the bed. Padme climbed behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

"Oh, that feels so good," Anakin said.

"You're tense tonight baby," Padme replied, as she climbed around him and straddled his lap.

"Well, it's definitely getting less tense...in my shoulders anyway," Anakin said, as he nuzzled her neck. Padme giggled and kissed him deeply, as they let the bed catch them...

* * *

The next morning, all the pilots flying the mission, the Jedi, and leaders of the rebellion were all gathered around the holo table where a hologram image of the death star was being displayed.

"We have found a flaw in the design. In the heart of the death star lies the reactor. If the reactor is destroyed, the entire station will implode," Bail said.

"How the frack are we supposed to get anywhere near the reactor?" one skeptical pilot shouted.

"We have discovered small gaps in the shielding system. This will allow small ships to pass through and into the trenches. Once in, it will be necessary to navigate the trenches to the reactor and launch a torpedo into it," Mon Mothma spoke.

"What you're speaking of is suicide! It can't be done!" another skeptical pilot shouted.

"We have received reports that the death star's main weapon is operational. If we do not destroy it, then the Empire will demonstrate it's power on unsuspecting planets that refuse to bend to their will. Billions of lives will be lost!" Padme said. Anakin placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her. She looked up at him and he nodded.

"As you know, I'll be leading this mission. We can do this and it is possible. My wife is right. We have seen this monstrous thing from the inside and it must be destroyed before it destroys lives," Anakin said.

"With all due respect General Skywalker, but whoever is successful in getting a shot at the reactor will have to pull out at inhuman speeds in order to escape," another pilot said. Anakin smirked and looked down at his son, who smirked back up at him.

"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back on Tatooine," Anakin and Luke said simultaneously.


	5. The Battle of Yavin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just play here in the galaxy far, far away.

AN: Here's chapter 5! Enjoy and please review!

A Matter of Hope

Chapter 5: The Battle of Yavin

Little Larisa Skywalker whimpered and tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.

_It was very dark and they were in a room. The scary lady that had kidnaped them before was there and she was standing next to an even scarier old man with very wrinkly skin. She screamed, as she saw the broken form of her father crumpled on the ground. _

"_What a pitiful excuse for the chosen one you are Skywalker. Now, you and your family...will die!" the old man said, as he shot blue lightning at her father. His cries of agony echoed all around her..._

Anakin and Padme woke up with a start at their daughter's terror-filled scream.

"I'll get her," Anakin said, as he quickly pulled on his sleep pants and padded out of their room. He hurried into his youngest daughter's room and knelt beside her bed.

"Risa, wake up sweetie," Anakin said, as she shook her awake. She woke up with a start and turned her tear stained face to her father.

"You were having a nightmare baby, everything's okay," Anakin soothed her, as he sent her warm waves of love through the Force. He picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder, as she clung to him.

"I'm scared daddy, I don't want you to go on your mission," Larisa whimpered.

"Is that what your dream was about?" Anakin asked.

"Uh huh, there was that scary lady and a really scary old man. And he was hurting you daddy," Larisa cried.

'_The Emperor...she's never seen the Emperor,' _Anakin thought to himself.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Dreams can't always be taken at face value. I learned that a long time ago. Master Yoda always says that the future is always in motion and we must remember that dreams or visions won't always come true," Anakin soothed her. She sniffed and nodded.

"Are you and Luke leaving in the morning?" she asked.

"Yes. But you don't have to worry, we'll be fine. And we'll be back here with you, your mom, and your sister in no time," Anakin told her. Larisa nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, as he rocked her back to sleep. Once she was asleep again, he laid her down and tucked her back into her bed. When he arrived back to his bedroom, Padme was sitting up waiting for him.

"Is she okay?" Padme asked, concern rolling off her.

"She'll be fine, she just had a nightmare," Anakin replied.

"Just a nightmare? Skywalkers don't just have nightmares," Padme replied. Anakin smirked slightly.

"It could have been a vision of something to pass in the future. She saw the Emperor in her dream and she's never seen him before. But I will have to face he and Psion someday. Her dream had it turning out...well not in my favor, but that doesn't mean it will happen that way," Anakin replied, as he laid down. Padme laid back down too and cuddled close to his chest.

"I don't want you to face them. Why does it have to be you," Padme whined.

"You know why angel. It's my destiny," Anakin replied, having accepted the fate long ago, regardless of how it was to turn out.

"Well, I don't have to like it," Padme replied.

"I will always come back to you. And if I'm not meant to, then I'll always be with you," Anakin told her.

"I don't want to think about that Ani," she cried, as she snuggled closer.

"Don't cry angel, I'll never leave you. But you must know that if it means saving you and our children, then I will lay down my life," he said.

"I know," she replied, very softly. Anakin wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

"We don't have long until we have to get up and I'm not tired anymore," Padme said, gazing deeply into his eyes.

"Me either," he replied, as he rolled her onto her back.

"Make love to me Ani," Padme whispered, as he kissed her lips passionately. Anakin pressed his body tightly to hers and wrapped his arms around her, as their passion consumed them once again...

* * *

A few hours later, the rebel fleet was preparing it's ships for the upcoming battle.

"So, you're leaving?" Anakin asked Han.

"Yeah, I got some debts to pay off," Han replied.

"You know what we're up against out there. We could use another good pilot," Anakin said.

"Look, I ain't sticking around. Attacking that battle station isn't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide," Han replied. Anakin nodded.

"Take care of yourself Solo. May the Force be with you," Anakin said, as he smiled and left to check his star fighter. Han paused and watched the man retreat.

"Yeah," Han sighed and continued to load things into the Falcon. Chewy rawled quietly.

"What are you looking at? I know what I'm doing," Han said, as he glanced over at the Skywalker family. Luke and Leia looked back at him. Luke shook his head sadly and Leia glared at him for refusing to help her father in this fight. Han looked away quickly and went back to work. He wasn't going to let a couple of kids get to him.

* * *

"How's she looking Artoo?" Anakin asked. Artoo emitted a series of enthusiastic beeps and clicks.

"Good, she'll need to be in tip top shape for this battle. You thought getting on to the Imperial Hand was a challenge. Navigating those trenches is going to be even more of a challenge. But I think we're up for it," Anakin said, as he looked down at Luke. Luke grinned back up at him.

"We're all set dad," Luke said.

"Not quite, I think there are some very special people over there that want to see us off," Anakin said, as he pointed off to the side.

Padme hugged Luke tightly and kissed his cheek. Luke crinkled his nose in protest.

"Mom..." Luke whined.

"Sorry honey. Just promise me you'll be careful and that you'll listen to everything your father tells you," Padme replied.

"I will," Luke promised. Anakin hugged Leia and Larisa tightly and kissed them both on the cheek.

"All right you two, no long faces. If you start crying then your mom will start crying," Anakin said. As he said that, he heard Padme sniff.

"Too late. We'll be fine and we'll be back before you know it. I love you both so much," Anakin said. He stood up, as Luke came over to say goodbye to his sisters and took Padme in his arms.

"Please be careful Ani," she said, tears shining in her eyes.

"We'll be fine, please don't cry angel. I love you," Anakin said, as he stroked her soft cheek. Padme flung her arms around his neck and kissed him desperately. Anakin returned it with as much fervor and passion as could be allowed to muster in this moment. With reluctance, he broke the kiss and left her arms.

"I love you too," she told him, as he retreated to his star fighter.

Obi-Wan patted him on the shoulder, as he and Luke climbed into the cockpit.

"Be careful out there Anakin and come back to us. May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said.

"May the Force be with you as well master," Anakin replied. He fired up the engines and left the docking bay, with the entire rebel fleet following him. Once in space, he gave the signal and the whole fleet made the jump to hyperspace. They would spend about a day in hyperspace before reaching the Yavin system. Tomorrow would be a very tense and busy day at the rebel base, for the battle would begin then.

* * *

That night, Padme tossed and turned. She simply could not sleep. Not when he was not by her side, holding her in his arms. Padme pulled her husband's pillow to her chest and inhaled his scent from it.

She heard soft footsteps in the doorway and sat up, only to see her youngest daughter standing there.

"I can't sleep mommy," Larisa said.

"What's the matter baby?" Padme asked.

"I miss daddy. And Luke too. It feels safe when daddy is here," Larisa replied, with a pout.

"You can't sleep either, can you mommy?" Larisa asked. Padme sighed. Anakin was right. She was very perceptive.

"No honey, I miss daddy and Luke too," she replied.

"Can I sleep with you mommy?" Larisa asked. Padme smiled.

"Come on up sweetie," Padme said, as her daughter climbed up on the bed. She pulled back the covers and the little girl snuggled down next to her mother.

"You can sleep in here too Leia," Padme called out knowingly. Leia rounded the corner with a shy smile and climbed up on the bed as well. Together, they were able to finally fall asleep. For this, Padme was glad, since tomorrow would be a trying day for all...

* * *

The rebel fleet exited hyperspace and approached the death star, which was moving within firing range of Yavin 4. This was the planet they had promised to demonstrate its power on, because of Yavin's strong support of the rebellion.

"All squadrons report in," Anakin ordered. With that, a each ship reported in to him.

"Look at the size of that thing!" and "This is crazy!" were things that both Anakin and Luke began to hear. They could feel the fear rolling off their comrades in waves.

"Cut the chatter and prepare to engage. We're passing through the magnetic field," Anakin ordered. The laser began to fire at them from the death star, but Anakin expertly wove around the shots.

"This is it Luke, we're going in," Anakin told him. Luke nodded and steadied the control yoke in his hand. Anakin dove the ship down and into the first stretch of the trench.

* * *

"Lady Psion, the rebel ships are so small that their invading our lasers," one officer said.

"We'll have to destroy them ship by ship. Dispatch the TIE fighters!" she ordered, as she continued to make her way to the bridge. Suddenly, she stopped though, as she sensed his presence in the Force.

"Skywalker..." she said. She abandoned her plans to go to the bridge and left for her ship. Tarkin didn't see the threat of minuscule rebel ships, but she knew different. With Skywalker at the helm, their cause was in danger.

* * *

Anakin suddenly sensed a spike in the Force.

"Dad!" Luke exclaimed.

"I sense it too Luke," he replied, as he turned the comm on.

"Watch your backs! Enemy fighters approaching!" Anakin warned. Out of nowhere, several TIE fighters flew in, taking out several rebel ships at a time. One began to trailing Anakin and Luke.

"Damn, I can't shake him in this trench. Get ready to pull out Luke, we're going to have to deal with this guy first," Anakin said. But suddenly, the fighter was destroyed and Anakin sighed in relief.

"Thanks Aayla," he said.

"Don't mention it. Just keep going for that reactor. Master Kolar and I will cover you," Aayla replied. Anakin nodded and slammed the throttle down, taking them to speeds that Padme and Obi-Wan would most certainly disapprove of. Anakin and Luke smirked identically, as Artoo whirled in response to the increased speeds. Several other rebel fighters joined them in the trench. Suddenly, several of the fighters were destroyed and Anakin sensed the dark side of the Force like a heady veil.

"Psion..." he growled, as he felt her pick off three more fighters. Those that were not Force sensitive didn't stand much chance of outmaneuvering her.

"Stay on that throttle Anakin, we'll cover you," Aayla said.

"May the Force be with you," Anakin said, as he and Luke continued to navigate the trench.

* * *

"Obi-Wan opened his eyes, as he, Sabe, and Padme stood over the table, analyzing the battle that was taking place parsecs away.

"Anakin and Luke are in the trench, but Psion is on their tail," Obi-Wan said. Padme looked up at him, fear in her brown eyes.

"Don't worry Padme, you know that Anakin is an excellent pilot. If anyone can do this, it's him," Obi-Wan assured her. Padme nodded.

"He hasn't turned on his targeting computer," Bail said. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Anakin doesn't need it. The Force is far more accurate than the computer," Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

Psion trailed the three Jedi star fighters closely. She targeted Agen Kolar and waited ,as he drifted around her targeting computer. After several minutes, she finally got a lock on him.

"Got you," she said, as she fired, destroying the ship and killing Agen Kolar. Anakin, nor Aayla had time to let the death affect them right now. Anakin reached into the Force and calmed his storming emotions. He focus himself on the fast approaching reactor and prepared to let go, letting the Force bend him to its will.

"Luke, I'm turning the ship over to you. Keep us steady, while I take the canons. We've got one shot at this," Anakin said.

"Got it dad, I won't let you down," Luke said.

"I know you won't," Anakin said, with a small smile. Suddenly, Psion got a good hit on Aayla ship.

"I'm hit!" she cried.

"Pull out Aayla, you won't do us any good if you get yourself killed!" Anakin called. Aayla pulled out and Psion let her go, as she fired at Anakin's ship. The blast hit Artoo and he shrilled.

"She got Artoo!" Luke panicked.

"He'll be okay Luke, you can do this without him son, I know you can. Use the Force to calm yourself and trust in it," Anakin instructed. Luke nodded and did as his father told him. Psion had aimed for Artoo on purpose in hopes of disabling Anakin's ship and capturing it. But it seemed that he had taught his son to pilot well. No matter though, she would still blast his ship and disable it bad enough to capture them both. She locked on to the ship's left wing and prepared to fire. Suddenly, both TIE fighters that were covering her were suddenly destroyed.

"WHAT!" she screamed, as a larger spherical ship came out of nowhere.

"YEEEHOOO!" Han Solo cheered, as he sent Psion into an uncontrollable spiral.

"You're all clear Anakin. Now, let's blow this thing and go home!" Han called. Anakin reached deeply into the Force and fired his torpedoes. With the Force, he guided them into the reactor and breathed a sigh of relief, as they went in. Anakin and Luke pulled back on the throttle hard and pulled out of the trench at breakneck speed.

* * *

General Tarkin stood on the bridge, his face motionless, as he contemplated death. He knew he had mere seconds to live and made no attempt to betray any emotion. One could only wonder what was going through his mind...

* * *

Anakin and Luke looked back, as the death star exploded in a brilliant array of fire and sparks. Anakin, Aayla, and Han landed briefly on Yavin 4. They got Artoo and abandoned their damaged fighters and boarded the Millennium Falcon. The Falcon would have them back to Hoth in half the time it would have taken them in their star fighters.

"Dad, can you fix Artoo?" Luke asked, as he examined their badly damaged astrodroid. Anakin smirked at his son and ruffled his hair.

"Of course I can. Though, I think I'll have to wait till we're back on Hoth. Right now, I need to contact your mom. She's probably worrying herself to death," Anakin said, as he went up front with Han.

"Thanks for coming back. You saved our skins," Anakin said.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't going to let you get all the credit," Han replied. Anakin held his hand out and Han smiled, as he shook it.

Padme, Obi-Wan, Sabe, Bail, Mace, and Mon Mothma waited for confirmation from the fleet that the death star had indeed been destroyed. A fuzzy transmission broke through to their comm channel.

"This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. The death star has been destroyed...I repeat, the death star has been destroyed!" Anakin said. Cheers of victory erupted throughout the base.

"Ani!" Padme cried. She heard him chuckled.

"Hi angel, you have no idea how good your voice sounds," he replied. Tears shined in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you and Luke are safe," she cried.

"We're fine Padme. We're about to enter hyperspace, so we'll see you soon," Anakin said, as the transmission was cut short. Padme smiled and hugged Obi-Wan, Sabe, and Bail.

* * *

About 12 hours later, the Millennium Falcon arrived back at the base on Hoth. Padme and her daughters waited anxiously for the passengers to disembark. Luke bounded out first and ran to hug his mother and sisters.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay Luke," Padme said, as she kissed his cheek.

"I missed you mom. Han saved our tails, so you should thank him too!" Luke boasted.

"I'm in debt to you captain Solo. Thank you for coming back and helping my husband and son," Padme said. Han blushed a little.

"It wasn't any big thing," Han shrugged. Padme stopped when she saw her husband waiting for her near the ship, as a very damaged Artoo was taken in to be worked on. He stopped and met her eyes with his own. She bounded for him. He abandoned what he was doing and ran to meet her.

"Oh boy, stand by for embarrassing displays of affection," Luke complained.

"Ugh, can't they go do that somewhere else," Leia complained.

Anakin caught her in his arms and spun her around, as he kissed her lips passionately.

"Oh Anakin, you did it!" she said, as she hugged him tightly.

"We've dealt the Empire a grievous blow. We're going to beat them Padme," Anakin said confidently. She smiled and kissed him again. Obi-Wan cleared his throat as he approached.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the council wishes to have a brief meeting," Obi-Wan said. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Now?" he griped.

"Sorry Anakin, but master Yoda promised that it would be brief," Obi-Wan replied. Padme kissed him quickly.

"Go, I'll still be here," she teased. He smirked and followed Obi-Wan.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Anakin wondered.

"Now Anakin, you're focusing on the negative. Have you even considered that they may just want to thank you?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin looked at him like he'd grown bantha ears.

"Would you blame me if I said no?" Anakin replied.

"No, I don't suppose I would," Obi-Wan motioned for Luke to follow them.

* * *

Obi-Wan took his seat, while Anakin and Luke stood in the center. Yoda and Master Kuro still attended by hologram. Master Swan, Windu, Kenobi, Fisto and Secura were present in person.

"A grave loss we have suffered today. Master Kolar has become one with the Force. We will honor him with a funeral pyre in two days," Mace announced.

"Yes, saddened by his death we are. But much to celebrate, the rebellion has. Knight and padawan Skywalker, destroyed the death star you have. No small task this was and performed gallantly you did. Owe millions of lives to you, we do," Yoda congratulated them. Luke and Anakin bowed.

"Thank you masters," Anakin said humbly.

"I move that Anakin be granted his rightful seat on this council," Obi-Wan proposed. Master Kuro was the first to scoff.

"Please master Kenobi, it did not take the Force for anyone here to tell that you were going to make that absurd claim. Commended for destroying the death star he should be, but let's not get carried away. He's still broken far too many codes to sit on this council," Kuro said.

"Why does that blasted code matter. It has gotten us no where!" Obi-Wan argued.

"Argue anymore, we will not!" Yoda interrupted their squabble. Yoda chuckled a bit.

"Changing the rules I am. No longer need full acceptance of the council to appoint new members I do. Growing thin our numbers do and even thinner do our allies grow. More than enough trial your battle above Yavin was. Confer on you, the rank of Master I do, Anakin Skywalker," Yoda announced. Anakin was stunned.

"Thank you master," he humbly bowed. Luke grinned up at his father and patted him on the back. Anakin smiled back at him.

"Take your seat you may master Skywalker," Yoda motioned to the one next to Obi-Wan.

"Master, you can't do that!" Kuro argued.

"He has been on the council for many centuries and he has been the leading member for many also. He can and he just did," Kit Fisto replied with a grin.

"Anger will lead us to the dark side. Learned that long ago Anakin did. Learned it yet, you have _not_ master Kuro!" Yoda scolded. Master Kuro was quickly silenced by the public scolding and retracted her arguments.

"Dealt the Empire a serious defeat, we have. Pursue their end, we will. Dismissed this meeting is," Yoda said. Obi-Wan and Anakin stood up. Obi-Wan patted Anakin on the back.

"It's about time Anakin," he said.

"Thanks master," Anakin replied.

"Hey mom, Master Yoda made dad a master!" Luke announced, as his mother approached them. Padme's face lit up with a smile and she hugged Anakin tightly.

"That's wonderful Ani, it's certainly a long time coming," Padme said.

"Thanks angel," Anakin replied.

"Come on, let's go celebrate with the kids. And then later, we can celebrate alone, master Jedi," Padme said, seductively in his ear. Anakin grinned.

"I like the way you say that," Anakin replied, as they rounded up their three kids and went to get something to eat.

* * *

The next day, the entire rebel fleet and it's leaders gathered in the formal throne room on the Hoth base. The procession began, as the four they were celebrating entered the throne room, where the rebel fleet stood at attention. Luke and Anakin smiled, as they began walking down the aisle. Han and Chewy followed behind them, as they approached the throne. Padme stood waiting for them in a stunning white gown. Her hair was back and her curls flowed down her back. Leia and Larisa both stood on either side of her, also in white gowns. They arrived at the podium and Padme smiled at them. Bail handed Leia a medal and she placed it around Han's neck. Obi-Wan held Larisa up so that she could place one around Chewy's neck. Padme stepped up to her husband and son. She placed a medal around Luke's neck and hugged him. She carefully took another medal from Bail and approached her husband. He gave her one of his roguish smiles, as she placed the medal around his neck. He smiled and stepped up, taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately. Luke and Leia rolled their eyes, but then ran up to hug their parents. Little Larisa followed suit and was hoisted into her father's arms. A familiar string of beeps and clicks caught their attention. A newly shined and repaired Artoo rolled up to them, followed by Threepio. Artoo and Threepio were more than just droids to the Skywalker family. They were part of the Skywalker family.

They had won a crucial battle against the Empire, but the war was far from over...


	6. The Bounty

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here.

AN: Here's chapter 6! Thanks for all the great reviews!

A Matter of Hope

Chapter 6: The Bounty

The Twi'lek reporter prepared herself for the breaking news announcement she was about to make. Ever since the Empire rose from the ashes of the old Republic, the Holonet news had been very controlled. Only biased views that supported the Emperor and his ways were allowed to be broadcast. Anyone speaking against the Empire was always severally reprimanded. There had been a handful of journalists that had been brave enough to use their skills as reporters to speak out against the Empire and for it they lost their lives. Free speech was something that was not tolerated. As the reporter looked over the information, she couldn't help but feel excitement and relief. The death star had been destroyed and by none other than the esteemed Hero with no Fear. He and the rebellion were a constant thorn in the Emperor's side. The announcement she was being forced to make was something she wished she didn't have to do. She would have to condemn Anakin Skywalker's actions against the Empire, when really, she knew that the galaxy would celebrate this as a victory for freedom. But they would celebrate quietly, for the sake of their lives.

* * *

For the last few days, the leaders of the rebellion watched the Holonet close for the Emperor's reaction. So far, everything had been very quiet. They had retreated somewhat to lick their wounds. But today, they would see a broadcast that they knew would be directed at them. Destroying the death star had been a great victory indeed, but it would only heighten the war now and it was far from over as long as both the Emperor and his apprentice were alive.

Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Obi-Wan, Sabe, Anakin, Padme, and the other leaders including the Jedi watched as the Twi'lek reporter prepared to issue a statement.

"Fellow citizens of our great Empire, it is with a heavy heart that I announce that a grievous injustice has befallen our great Empire. Yesterday, the Emperor's death star was destroyed. Neither the Emperor or Lady Psion were aboard at the time of the explosion. It has been confirmed by Lady Psion herself that Anakin Skywalker is responsible for the destruction. Lady Psion has placed a bounty on his head. If he is captured alive, she will reward the party with one million credits,"

Padme gasped at that. She had not been expecting that, though she knew she should have.

"Oh Ani," Padme said, her frightened brown eyes searching his own blue ones.

"It'll be all right Padme," he assured her, as he hugged her close.

* * *

Darth Psion marched past her master's red guards and into his throne room aboard his star destroyer. She kneeled before him, bowing her head in respect.

"Master," she greeted.

"You have failed me Lady Psion," Sidious snarled.

"I'm deeply sorry my master. But you'll be happy to know that construction on the second death star has already begun," Psion replied.

"There would be no need for a second one if you had not allowed Skywalker to destroy the first one!" Sidious screamed, as he unleashed Force lightning upon her kneeling form. She screamed in agony, as her master administered her punishment.

"Do not fail me again, Lady Psion," Sidious said in a low voice. Psion pulled herself up off the floor and exited her master's chamber.

* * *

"A hefty, hefty bounty she has placed on your head Anakin. Back to Andea, you and your family must go for the time being," Yoda said, as they held their latest council meeting.

"I agree Anakin. Have Captain Solo take you and your family home. Then make sure he erases the coordinates from his data banks," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded.

"So far, it seems that our base still remains hidden. But I don't know for how much longer," Mace said.

"Find a new location we must now. Master Secura and Master Fisto will leave to begin searching for a suitable, safe planet. Adjourned, this meeting is," Yoda said.

* * *

Anakin entered their quarters, only to see his three children already packed and ready.

"Are we finally going home daddy?" Larisa asked, as he hoisted her up.

"We sure are princess," he replied, as he kissed her cheek. He put her down and went into the bedroom, where Padme was packing, a smile on her face.

"I will be so glad to be off this ice ball," she said, as she folded a few garments and put them in her travel case. He leaned against the doorframe and chuckled.

"I think I remember you telling me that this planet wasn't so bad," he replied.

"Well, I was wrong. I can't wait to get home. I miss Mom, dad, and Sola too," she said, as she closed her travel case.

"I miss everything about home too," he said, as he came over and kissed her softly.

"Let's go home baby," she said. He nodded and followed her out.

* * *

"I hate goodbyes master," Anakin said, as he and Obi-Wan hugged briefly.

"I know, I do too Anakin. But it's best that we part for now," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin nodded and smiled, as he watched his kids and wife say goodbye to Zach and Sabe.

"I'll talk to you soon Anakin. May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said.

"May the Force be with you as well master," Anakin replied, as he followed his family up the ramp of the Millennium Falcon. Moments later, the impressive spherical ship took off and exited the atmosphere of Hoth. Han set the coordinates for Andea and took the ship to hyperspace...

* * *

Five days later, the Falcon arrived in orbit of Andea. Han flew over Andea city and toward the Skywalker's place where he set the ship down in the field in back. The family unloaded and relaxed, truly glad to be home.

The next morning, Han and Chewy were doing a final check. Anakin came to see Han off. Padme and the children had already said their goodbyes and had gone to see Ruwee, Jobal, and Sola. Anakin handed Han a data chip.

"What's this?" Han asked.

"Take my advice and pay off Jabba what you owe him. Then contact this guy. He's in your line of work, but he's safe to work for. Mention my name, and that I recommended you. He should give you some good work," Anakin said. Han looked truly grateful.

"Thanks," Han replied.

"Your welcome captain. Until we meet again and I know we will," Anakin replied, as he shook Han's hand. Han nodded, as he and Chewy boarded the Millennium Falcon and left Andea. Han, too, had a feeling that he would meet the Skywalkers again someday...

...a shorter chapter than usual, but this is merely a transitional chapter. In chapter 7, six years have passed. The bounty on Anakin's head has increased and the Empire is desperate to capture him, as the rebellion has grown to be too much of threat under the Skywalker family's leadership...

All this and much more, coming soon in chapter 7 of A Matter of Hope...


	7. Psion's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It all belongs to George Lucas.

AN: Here's chapter 7! Thanks for all the great reviews everyone!

A Matter of Hope

Chapter 7: Psion's Plan

The Skywalker family stood in front of the holo projector in their home on Andea. Six years had passed, but much had happened. Padme often recalled an ancient Nabooan proverb stating "May you live in interesting times."

She came to soon realize that the proverb was more of a curse rather than a blessing. At forty-six, Padme Skywalker was still very much a beautiful woman. A few strands of silver graced her brown tresses and a few more lines around her eyes were the only real sign that she was even in her forties. It was the same for Anakin. At forty-one, he still looked like he was in his thirties. He was fond of telling Padme that their love and light of the Force kept them young and Padme agreed, though it was a trait among the women in her family to age relatively slow. Luke and Leia were now eighteen. Luke had grown up to be a strong Jedi padawan, who Anakin felt was nearly ready for the trials. While Luke was not as tall as his father, the resemblance between the two was great. Luke wore his sandy blonde hair shaggy, though not quite as long as his father's. Leia had kept up on her training, ensuring that she could fight if she had to. But Leia was deeply involved in the rebellion and politics. She was very beautiful, inheriting her beauty and features from her mother. However, her fiery temper was definitely inherited from her father. Standing between the Skywalker twins was the youngest Skywalker. Larisa was now twelve, nearing thirteen. She was already avidly training to become a Jedi under her father's tutelage, even though Luke had not yet completed his training. Her long, golden blonde hair cascaded down her back in waves and her eyes were a lively green. She shared her mother's petite frame and she was growing and maturing rapidly. A little too rapidly for Anakin's tastes sometimes, as he would be content if she remained his baby girl forever. Artoo whistled at Anakin.

"Okay, open the comm channel," Anakin replied. The holo screen buzzed to life. The remaining members of the council came into view. Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto, Obi-Wan and Anakin were all that remained of the council. Master Kuro and Master Swan had been killed by Psion herself. Psion had spend the last six years scouring the galaxy for Anakin and in her ventures, she had encountered them both and killed them both in a duel.

"Good to see you and your family, it is Anakin" Yoda greeted. The ancient master coughed hard. It was not spoken of, but it was well known that Master Yoda's health was fading.

"It's good to see you too masters," Anakin bowed.

"What has your intelligence revealed, master Fisto?" Mace addressed.

"Aayla and I have been tracking the death star activity for some time now. There are rumors that it is seventy-five percent finished, but the weapons may already be operational. This one, however, is said to be protected by a shield, generated from a planet of moon in which it orbits," Kit reported.

"Do we know where?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Originally, I think they were going to operate the shield from the Forest Moon of Endor. But because they have increased the storm trooper patrols on the core planets, Psion decided to go somewhere where she could force labor on creatures to do the work," Kit said.

"The Ewoks were too primitive for her needs, so she abandoned the idea of Endor. We have tacked her to Rori," Aayla said, looking sympathetically at Padme and Anakin.

"As you know, Rori is one of the Nabooan moons and the Gungans mine spice and precious minerals there," Aayla said.

"She's enslaved the Gungans," Padme said.

"I'm afraid so Padme," Kit said gently. Anakin squeezed Padme's hand gently, as Obi-Wan spoke again.

"We must organize a strike to take out the shield if we are to take the death star out," Obi-Wan said.

"I will relay this information to Mon Mothma and we will begin organizing our strike," Mace said.

"Anakin, I think you may need to get a bit closer than you are now. Tatoonie isn't safe with all the bounty hunters. But do you know of anywhere you and your family could take refuge?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin thought for a moment.

"Captain Solo might. I'll contact him later tonight and ask him for his assistance," Anakin replied.

"Very well, it is not safe to stay on this channel much longer. May the Force be with us all," Mace said, as the holo screen went blank.

* * *

Han sat, stone faced. His best friend, Lando Calrissian, wore a similar expression. The other players around the table had already folded and looked on, watching as neither man betrayed any emotions.

"Call," Han announced. Lando chuckled and laid down his sabaac hand for all to see.

"Three of a kind Solo, read 'em and weep!" Lando said, as he began scooping the coins in the middle of the table toward him.

"Hold on pal, I got three of a kind too. And they just happen to be in a higher suit than yours," Han said, as he laid his hand down. Lando frowned and shook his head.

"Man, I just can't beat you!" he chuckled.

"Better luck next time," Han replied. Chewy rawled to get his attention.

"Deal me out gentlemen. Chewy says I got a call," Han said, as he left and asked Chewy who it was from.

"From Anakin! Guess it must be pretty important then," Han said, as he followed Chewy to their quarters.

* * *

"So, you're saying that the damn empire has built another one of those death stars and it's orbiting your wife's home planet?" Han asked.

"I'm afraid so. Do you know of a place where we could go?" Anakin asked.

"Well, I could bring you here to Cloud City. There's no Imperial presence and my ship passes through here all the time, so it wouldn't arouse suspicion," Han said.

"Can we trust this friend of yours?" Anakin asked.

"Lando used to be a smuggler, but now he's Baron Administrator here in Cloud City. He's got the clout needed to keep your presence a secret and I've known him a long time. I trust him," Han said. Anakin nodded.

"I'll talk to him tonight and then Chewy and I'll leave in the morning. We should be there in about six days," Han said.

"Thanks Han, I really appreciate this," Anakin replied.

"Don't mention it, I'll see ya then," Han said, as his transmission ended. Anakin sighed and felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. Anakin smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"Did Han know of a place?" Padme asked.

"His friend on Cloud City is the Baron Administrator. Han trusts him and there's no Imperial presence. Han should be here in about six days.

"I'm so worried Ani. What if...what if they use the death star on Naboo?" Padme asked. Anakin kissed her softly and caressed her cheek.

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep that from happening angel," Anakin told her. Padme nodded and kissed him passionately for a long moment.

"Where are the kids?" Anakin asked. Padme smiled.

"Down at the lake," she replied.

"We're alone?" Anakin asked.

"Very alone," Padme whispered seductively, Anakin lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom...

* * *

Lando sat in his office. Han had just left this morning to fetch the Skywalker family. Lando had agreed to hide them in Cloud City at his residence complex. His intercom beeped and Lando switched it on.

"Sir, you have a visitor," his secretary said. Before Lando could tell her to send them in, his door flew open and a woman dressed in all black entered. She had long dark hair, streaked with gray and a nasty scar on her cheek. Lando recognized her right away.

"Lady Psion," Lando said.

"I have a business proposition for you Mr. Calrissian. I overheard your conversation with captain Solo this morning," her eyes glinted evilly.

"What do you want?" Lando asked.

"That should be obvious. I want Anakin Skywalker in my possession and you're going to help me," Psion replied.

"I won't betray Han!" Lando said.

"Not even for five million credits? I assure you that Anakin is all I want and that I won't hurt your friend," Psion replied.

"Five million!" Lando exclaimed.

"All you have to do it offer hospitality to the Skywalker family," Psion said, as she held a small vile of liquid.

"Then, slip this tasteless ysalamiri serum into Anakin's drink at dinner so I can cut him off from the Force and capture him," Psion said, as she picked up her datapad.

"Agree to help me and I'll press this button, which will make you five million credits richer," Psion tempted.

"You won't hurt the children?" Lando asked.

"I told you that Anakin is all I'm interested in. Of course, if you decide not to agree, then I'll have to kill you," Psion said. Lando held his throat, as he felt his air being cut off.

"All right...I'll do it," Lando rasped. Psion released him and smirked evilly.

"Good man. I will return soon after the Skywalker's arrive," Psion said, as she left and her entourage of storm troopers followed her...

* * *

Han arrived at the Skywalker home six days later. He recognized Anakin and Padme right away, but was nearly blown away when he aw the kids. For starters, Luke and Leia were no longer kids, especially Leia. He felt his heartbeat quicken, as she looked at him with those amber brown eyes. He quickly shook the thought away, as the family came to greet him.

"Hi Han!" Larisa greeted.

"Hey, look at you kid. You've sure grown. Your dad's going to have to scare off boys with his light saber pretty soon," Han joked. Larisa rolled her eyes.

"Don't give daddy any ideas. Hi Chewy!" she said excitedly, as she hugged him. Chewy rawled in a friendly manner and hugged the girl back.

"Hey Han, still flying this hunk of junk around the galaxy?" Luke teased.

"Watch it kid. You may be all grown up now, but I can still whop ya!" Han replied.

"Hello Han," Leia greeted. Han stopped for a moment, as their eyes locked.

"Hello Leia...and hello Mrs. Skywalker," Han addressed toward Padme.

"Please Han, I've told you to call me Padme," she insisted.

"Luke, can you please take these and put them on the ship?" Padme asked. Luke lifted his mother's and sister's travel cases and groaned.

"What's in these things?" Luke asked.

"Knowing your mother, there's at least three outfits for each day," Anakin joked, earning him a smack on the arm.

"You're _so_ funny," Padme replied sarcastically. They finished loading the ship quickly and departed for cloud city.

* * *

Six days later, the Skywalker family arrived aboard the Millennium Falcon. Lando waited, as they disembarked. He ordered his servants to take their bags to their quarters. Lando approached and Han shook his hand.

"Good to see you Han," Lando said, as he caught sight of Padme and Leia. Anakin hung back, as Larisa tapped his arm.

"Daddy, the Force feels strange here," she said, turning her puzzled face up toward him.

"I feel it too," Luke said.

"The dark side is much stronger here. You're used to Andea where the dark side is much weaker. It clouds the Force and makes things much harder to see. We'll have to keep our guards up," Anakin instructed.

"Han, buddy, who are these beautiful women?" Lando said, as he kissed Leia's hand and then Padme's.

"I'm Padme Skywalker. These are my daughters, Leia and Larisa. And this is my son Luke and my husband Anakin," Padme introduced her family.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Welcome to Cloud City," Lando replied.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Calrissian," Anakin replied. Lando felt an incredible wave of guilt sweep over him. But there was really nothing he could do now. Psion had him backed into a corner and she had the Skywalker's right where she wanted them.

"Follow me. I'll show you to your quarters and then we can all have dinner together," Lando said, as he motioned for them to follow...


	8. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own SW. It all belongs to GL.

AN: Here's chapter 8! Thanks for all the great reviews!

A Matter of Hope

Chapter 8: Betrayal

Padme brushed out her curls, as she sat at the vanity. Lando had shown them to their quarters and informed them that dinner would be in a couple hours. Lando had offered to take the kids on a tour of his facility and they had gone, along with Han and Chewy. Padme smiled, as she felt her husband's arms snake around her waist. She smiled, as he pushed her hair aside and sensually kissed the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

"What are you up to?" she asked playfully.

"Just taking advantage of the fact that we're alone," he replied.

"Do you have an off switch?" Padme teased.

"Ha ha, do you?" Anakin retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she mocked.

"It means that you want me as bad as I want you," he replied, as his hands roamed her body.

"What if the kids come in?" Padme asked.

"They won't. We've spent six days cooped up on a ship with them. Annoying us with their antics has lost it's appeal now," Anakin replied. Padme giggled.

"Luke does those kind of things, because he knows they annoy you. I'm sure you used to do the same to Obi-Wan. You and Luke are so much alike it's frightening," Padme replied. Anakin mocked hurt.

"Angel, are you saying that I purposely drove my master crazy?" he asked, giving her his best puppy eyes. Padme giggled.

"He has the gray hairs to prove it," Padme replied, as she kissed him passionately, while running her fingers through his shaggy curls. She broke the kiss and sauntered toward the bed. She beckoned him to follow and he did...

* * *

Lando slipped into his office. It was just before dinner and he could not go through with it. Not after watching the Skywalker family together. He could simply not rip a family apart, not even for five million credits.

"I can't do this," Lando said into the comlink.

"Do it or you're dead," the Sith's voice was cold as ice.

"I can't. I'm going to tell him that he's in great danger by being here. You can have your credits back!" Lando spat.

"If you tell him, my troops will storm your city and spare no one. Do this or sacrifice the people you are responsible for protecting. Do this and no one else gets hurt," Psion said. Lando felt it very hard to breath and clutched his throat.

"All right...all right, I'll do it," Lando rasped.

"See that you do Mr. Calrissian, or you will regret crossing me," she said evilly, as the comlink went dead.

* * *

Lando watched, as the Skywalker family sat down at the table. Han and Chewy were with them and seemed to fit right in. His heart ached for them, knowing that he was going to be the one to rip a husband and father away from his family. He poured the wine into four glasses. Quickly, he slipped the liquid from the small vile into Anakin's drink and swirled it around. He picked up another glass with the tainted one and carried them to the table.

"The finest wine in Cloud City," he served to them with a fake smile.

"Thank you," Padme replied, as she clinked her glass with Anakin's and they sipped.

"Mmm...this is good. Thank you Mr. Calrissian," Padme replied.

"Please, call me Lando, milady," Lando said smoothly. Han rolled his eyes. Leave it Lando to hit on a married woman in front of her husband.

"Real smooth pal," Han teased and Luke laughed.

"Mom's used to those kind of lines. What did you say to mom the first time you saw her?" Luke teased. Anakin rolled his eyes, as hesipped athis glass of wine.

"I asked her if she was an angel. And it wasn't a line, I really thought she was. I still do," Anakin replied, as he gazed at her fondly. Padme smiled up at him, just as he got a very puzzled look on his face.

"Ani, what is it?" she asked. A feeling of dread washed over him, as he felt himself being closed off from the Force.

"We've been betrayed," Anakin said.

"What are you talking about?" Padme asked.

"There was something in this drink. It's cut me off from the Force," Anakin said. Padme's eyes flew to Lando.

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted this to happen" Lando said. Han looked at him in disbelief, but before he could say anything, the door slid open revealing Darth Psion.

"NO!" Padme cried. Anakin stumped out of his seat and pulled Padme behind him, as he ignited his saber. His vision blurred and he shook his head to clear it.

"You've got about two minutes of consciousness left Anakin. Come with me quietly and no on has to get hurt," Psion said.

"Not a chance!" Luke yelled, as he ignited his green blade and charged at her.

"Luke, no!" Anakin cried. Psion shot Force lightning at him and picked him up, using the Force. She hurled him hard into the wall and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"LUKE!" Padme cried. Han drew his blaster and shot at the Sith. Psion simply held her hand out and absorbed them into the Force. She pulled the blaster from Han's hand and then pushed him into the wall. Leia ran to see if Han was okay and Larisa ignited her sapphire saber. Psion shot Force lightning at the girl, but Anakin stepped in and caught it with his saber. The bolt of lightning was deflected and hit the ceiling, causing dust and pieces of duraplaster to come down around them. Psion smirked evilly, as Anakin stumbled from a wave of dizziness that hit him. She picked up a large piece of duraplaster and sent it barreling toward Padme. Anakin ran for her and the piece of plaster hit them both. They fell to the floor, unconsciousness taking over both.

"Mom, daddy!" Larisa screamed. Psion hit her on the head with the butt of her saber, knocking her out, as her storm troopers entered the room.

"Get Skywalker and take this one too. Leave the rest," Psion said, as she looked at a frightened Lando in the corner.

"You said no one would get hurt," Lando said. She laughed evilly.

"You're stupider than you look then for trusting a Sith," she laughed, as she left behind her troopers, taking Anakin and Larisa Skywalker with her.

* * *

Dagobah was a planet lush with life and the Force. But Obi-Wan Kenobi despised it and couldn't imagine how master Yoda had been able to stand this swampy mess. His fourteen-year-old son Zach sat beside him and Master Windu sat across from them. They all sat quietly beside Master Yoda's bedside. Yoda coughed again. Mace and Obi-Wan exchanged glances, as they felt his life Force slowly slip away.

"Master Yoda, you can't die," Zach cried.

"My...time it is...young Zachary. Powerful...Jedi you will become...like your father. Go, all of you must...defeat...the Sith. The Force...be with...you always..." Yoda trailed off, as his eyes closed and his body became still. A few moments later, his body faded into the Force. The two Jedi masters and the padawan bowed their heads in silence.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt a great disturbance in the Force.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"I feel it too," Mace said.

"He's in great danger," Obi-Wan said.

"You and Zach get to Cloud City and find out what's going on. I will head for Naboo to meet up with the alliance," Mace said. Obi-Wan nodded, as he and Zach headed back to their star fighter. They left Dagobah and jumped into hyperspace, coordinates set for Cloud City.

* * *

Lando stood in the med bay, while his medical team saw to Luke and Padme's injuries. He avoided Han and Leia's eyes, which were currently boring into him with fire. Luke stared at Lando, the fire of betrayal burning in his eyes as well. He mostly made it out with only bruises and just sore from the Force lightning. The healers continued to run scanners over him to make sure he had no serious injuries. Padme still lay unconscious with a bacta patch over the cut on her head. She had suffered a slight concussion, but the healers assured them that she was going to be fine.

"I trusted you," Han spat at him.

"I told you that I didn't want this to happen. I told her that I couldn't do, but she threatened to kill everyone here at the facility if I didn't. She told me no one would get hurt. She said that she just wanted Anakin.

"You were stupid to trust a Sith Lord," Luke growled. Padme moaned in pain and Leia went to her side.

"Anakin...Anakin," she tossed her head from side to side.

"Mom, it's okay," Leia soothed. Padme opened her eyes and focused on Leia. She quickly sat up and looked around.

"Easy Mrs. Skywalker," the healer urged, but Padme ignored him.

"Leia, where's..." Padme started to say, but then stopped, unable to find her voice. A few tears dripped down Leia's face.

"She took him mom...and Larisa," Leia cried.

"No..." Padme cried, as Leia hugged her. Padme's eyes locked on Lando and she leapt up from the table.

"YOU...how could you!" Padme screamed, as both her children held her back. Tears poured down her face, as she thought about her husband and daughter who were now in the hands of a monster. Lando's assistant came into the room.

"Lord Calrissian, someone by the name of Ben Kenobi is requesting landing clearance. Should I allow it?" the man asked.

"Obi-Wan! He must have sensed what happened," Luke said. Lando nodded curtly and the assistant left.

"Don't worry mom, Obi-Wan will know what to do," Leia comforted. Padme nodded, as they followed Lando to the landing platform.

"Obi-Wan!" Padme called, as she hugged him.

"It'll be all right Padme, we'll get him back," Obi-Wan told her.

"She took Larisa too," Padme said, as she saw the shock registered on Zach's face. He and Larisa were best friends and had grown up together.

"Right now, we must leave for Naboo. The alliance is meeting to discuss our plan of attack on the death star. We'll determine our strategy and then go after Anakin and Larisa," Obi-Wan said.

"Please, let me help. You can use pilots, right? It's the least I can do," Lando said. Obi-Wan stared at him intently and Lando felt as if the Jedi was staring straight through him. Obi-Wan nodded.

"All right, we'll accept your help Mr. Calrissian. But I will be keeping an eye on you," Obi-Wan said. He and Zach departed in their star fighter, while the others departed in the Millennium Falcon. Padme could not believe it. She was finally going home to Naboo. But she always imagine that Anakin would be with her when she returned home. She resolved in determination. She would get him back, even if she had to go after him herself...

* * *

Anakin woke up, his head pounding. He could feel that the drug had worked its way out of his system, but his use of the Force was still compromised by the Force restraining shackles on his wrists and around his neck. Suddenly, he heard someone scream.

"Let me go!" the female voice cried. Anakin's heart nearly stopped. She had him, so why did she bring her here.

"Daddy!" Larisa cried.

"You had me, why did you bring her!" Anakin asked, horrified.

"For leverage against you of course. And the Emperor thinks she might make a good apprentice, if he can turn her," Psion said. Anakin leapt forward at her, the chains choking him back. Anakin ignored the pain of the chains cutting into him.

"Leave her alone!" Anakin yelled. Psion smirked and handed Larisa off to the storm trooper.

"Put her in the next cell," Psion said, as she approached Anakin.

"You look young for your age," she said, as she traced her finger along his jaw.

"And you look twice as old as you should be. Guess that's one of the prices you pay for using the dark side," Anakin bit back. She glared at him for his insult.

"Tell me where the newest rebel base is. And don't try and tell me it's Hoth, because I know that base is no longer in operations," Psion said.

"You truly are crazy if you think that I'll reveal that information," Anakin spat back. The storm troopers entered the cell again and waited for orders.

"These are my enforcers. They might help you talk," Psion said. Anakin grit his teeth, as he knew what was coming. But no matter the pain, he would never reveal the location of the base, for he knew by now that Padme and the twins were there.

* * *

Larisa sobbed quietly to herself, as she listened to her father's cries of pain, no matter how much he tried to suppress them for her sake.

"Please...help us," she spoke into the Force.

"Fear, you should not young one. Trust in the Force you must," she heard a ghostly voice speak to her through the Force.

"Master Yoda?" she asked in wonder, as she looked around in the darkness. His blue Force presence appeared to her.

"Strong you must be young Skywalker," he spoke.

"I don't know if I can," Larisa cried.

"Needs you, your father does," Yoda replied.

"I'll try master," Larisa replied.

"Do or do not young one, there is no try," Yoda said, as he faded into the Force. She wiped her tears away and stood up, closing her eyes. She lost herself in the Force, as she concentrated on the opening the locked, sliding door...


	9. The Burden of Destiny

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in George's sandbox. I don't own anything.

AN: Here's chapter 9! Someone asked in their review how old Obi-Wan and Sabe are at this point. Assuming that Obi-Wan was twenty-five in TPM, he would be fifty-six in this story. As for Sabe, I've always assumed that she was about three years older than Padme, so that makes her forty-nine. Anakin is forty-one and Padme is forty-six. Luke and Leia are eighteen, Larisa is twelve, and Zach is fourteen. Han is twenty-seven.

Thanks for all the great reviews!

A Matter of Hope

Chapter 9: The Burden of Destiny

Padme sat quietly in the underwater sub, as Obi-Wan steered them to Otoh Gunga. With the heavy Imperial presence on Naboo, she and Obi-Wan had agreed that it would be about the only place safe. Luke and Leia looked out the windows in wonder. Padme had told them many fond stories of her home planet and they were seeing it for the first time. They arrived and Sabe rushed to hug her husband and son.

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" Sabe asked.

"Psion has kidnaped Anakin and Larisa. And master Yoda has passed away," Obi-Wan told her. She hugged him tightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry my love," Sabe said. Their small reunion was cut short, as Mace called them to the meeting.

"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle from Theed. This will allow us to get a team on Rori. They're mission will be to disable the shield around the Death Star so our fleet can attack," Mace said.

"I volunteer to lead this mission," Padme said.

"Padme, I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Obi-Wan said.

"I won't just sit here and let those Imperial bastards take over my planet. Since I know you won't let me go after Anakin and Larisa with you, I need to be doing something," Padme argued.

"General Solo has already volunteered for this mission, so he will be going also, along with myself, Chewbacca, Luke, Zach...and Padme and Leia," Obi-Wan said hesitantly, but caught Padme and Leia's pointed looks. Anakin was right. There was no use arguing with the Skywalker women. Mace looked straight at Obi-Wan.

"It is Anakin's destiny to fulfill. He must destroy the Sith and another opportunity like this will not come along," Mace said.

"Yes, but he will _not_ do it alone and I _will_ make sure he comes back to us in one piece," Obi-Wan replied. Mace sighed.

"Very well. Mr. Calrissian, I trust that you are here to join the fleet that will be attacking the death star?" Mace asked. Lando nodded.

"Yes sir," Lando replied. Mace nodded and everyone dispersed to prepare for the mission.

"You know, this is going to be dangerous. I don't think your dad would like you and your mother going," Han said to Leia, as they loaded some things into the sub that would be taking them back to the surface.

"Daddy might not like it, but he wouldn't be able to talk us out of it, so save your breath," Leia replied.

"Well, excuse me for caring about your well being your worship!" Han retorted. Leia huffed and was about to retort, but Padme intercepted her.

"Thank you for your concern Han, Ani would appreciate it very much. But we're both going and we'll be fine," Padme assured him. Han nodded reluctantly.

* * *

The flight team was assembled and they arrived at the abandoned hanger where the Millennium Falcon and the stolen Imperial shuttle were docked.

"Not a scratch!" Han pointed his finger at Lando. Lando waved him off.

"I promise, not get going you pirate!" he laughed.

Some time later, after successfully getting past the check point, Han landed the shuttle on Rori.

"All right, let's go see if we can get ourselves on that death star," Obi-Wan said.

"Please be careful...and," Padme said, but Obi-Wan silenced her.

"Don't worry Padme, we'll bring them both back to you," he replied. Padme nodded and hugged Luke tightly.

"Mom..." Luke complained.

"Sorry honey. Please be careful," she replied.

"We will," Luke replied, as he followed Obi-Wan and Zach.

* * *

Psion held her hand out to cease the storm troopers.

"He's not going to talk. Leave us," Psion ordered. The storm troopers retracted and left. His head hung down and he groaned in pain.

"Padme," she heard him whisper, like the very sound of her name gave him light in the darkness. Her eyes flashed dangerously, an sickly yellow invading the pupils. How long had she wanted him? How long had she waited to possess him? Too long...too damn long. But he was hers now and she would make him see that. Jealousy reared its head again, as Anakin said her name again, pain evident in his voice. She lifted his head, his eyes clenched shut from the monumental headache he had. Her eyes stared at his full, soft lips. She had dreamed so long of kissing those lips, but never had she actually kissed them. Only in her dreams and fantasies had she kissed him...and so much more. Slowly, she lowered her lips to his, brushing gently, before settling on them in earnest. Just as she began to lose herself in the kiss, she felt a sharp pain in her bottom lip. She yelped and drew way, backing away from him while holding her mouth in pain. Realization of what he had just done dawned on her, as his pair of stormy blue eyes glared at her. He turned his head and wiped his mouth on his arms, a look of pure disgust crossing his features.

"You bit me!" she screamed. He glared at her and smirked in satisfaction.

"Maybe that will teach you to keep your hands off me...and your lips," Anakin replied. Psion fumed, but before she could continue to yell at him, she heard a light saber hum to life behind her. Psion turned to face the youngest Skywalker. Larisa wielded her father's sapphire blade, as she had yet to build her own.

"You really think you can take me on, little girl?" Psion asked, as she ignited her red blade with a snap hiss. Larisa held her saber and circled the Sith. Psion growled and brought her saber down on her. Larisa parried and delivered a series of strokes, surprising Psion a bit.

"You've taught her well Anakin. But how will you feel when I strike down your youngest daughter right before your eyes?" Psion taunted. Anakin pulled and twisted at the shackles.

"Leave her alone and fight me!" Anakin yelled. Crimson blood dripped down Anakin's arms from his cut wrists. Psion was about to strike at Larisa again, when a storm trooper ran into the cell.

"Lady Psion, we have captured three rebels. They're Jedi," the trooper said. Psion extinguished her blade and grabbed Larisa by the hair, while snatching her light saber from her. Larisa yelped, as Psion yanked her by the hair and tossed her to two of the troopers.

"Have the Jedi taken to the Emperor's throne room and help me escort these two there. The Emperor and I will deal with them ourselves," Psion said, as she undid Anakin's shackles from their hooks on the walls. She tugged the neck chain and pulled him along with her, as they headed for Emperor Palpatine's throne room...

* * *

Han, Leia, Padme and Chewy trudged through the woods that outlined the cities on the Nabooan moon of Rori along with Artoo and Threepio. Storm troopers were thick, but the brush and trees everywhere around gave them the cover they needed.

Han took his pair of binoculars and zoomed in on the generator, which was about five miles away from the largest city on Rori.

"Do you see it?" Leia whispered and nudged him.

"Just a sec, stop pushing!" Han said back, as he messed with the zooming capabilities on the binoculars.

"You're not using them right, give me those," Leia said impatiently, as she snatched them out of his hands. Han blanched.

"Now listen here, your worship. I agreed to babysit you, but I ain't taking orders from you!" Han pointed his fingers.

"Babysit! Why you scruffy looking nerfherder! I'm a Skywalker and we don't need to be babysat and certainly not by you!" Leia stormed off with the binoculars. Han watched her storm off and looked at Padme.

"Sorry Han, but Leia kind of takes after her father when it comes to her temper. She loses it really easily. But telling her that you think you're babysitting us didn't help," Padme replied. Han sighed.

"I didn't mean to say that. It's just that she's so bossy," Han replied. Padme smiled and laughed a little, realizing how much they reminded her of she and Anakin. Then she laughed again, when she realized that she and Anakin might be marrying off their baby girl sooner than they thought. Anakin was probably going to throw a fit, even though he did like Han a lot.

"She gets that from me. I've always been quite bossy, just ask Ani," Padme giggled. Han rolled his eyes and wondered what the heck he had gotten himself into by getting involved with the Skywalkers. They were definitely a one of kind family. As the small group of rebels descended upon the control base, a long gangly figure plowed into Han, as if running for his life.

"Ah, mesa so sorry," the tall, gangly creature said, as he helped Han up.

"Jar Jar?" Padme questioned. Jar Jar turned and ran to her in elation.

"Senator Padme! Mesa so happy to se yousa! Wheresa Ani?" Jar Jar asked.

"I'm happy to see that you're all right Jar Jar. Anakin and Obi-Wan are fighting the Sith of the Death Star. I was told that the Empire had enslaved the Gungans here. How did you get free?" Padme asked.

"Mesa and some of my palos escaped. Tarpals sent mesa to look for weapons, but mesa keep running into soldiers," Jar Jar replied.

"You and some of the other Gungans are free?" Padme asked. Jar Jar nodded.

"What are you thinking mom?" Leia asked.

"Jar Jar, take us back to your hideout. I have a plan to take over that control base and the Gungans can help us," Padme said.

"Theysa be so happy to see yousa," Jar Jar said, as he led the way. Leia and Han looked at each other skeptically. They really hoped that Padme knew what she was doing.

* * *

Palpatine's throne room was dark and cold, fitting the Sith quite nicely.

"Well, it seems we have visitors," Palpatine said, as he sat in his throne. A cowl hid most of his face, but one could make out the ugly wrinkles that covered his old face. His eyes were rimmed in red and his pupils were a sickly yellow.

"Anakin, how nice to see you again. You won't be needing those chains any longer," Palpatine said, as he waved his hand and the chains were released. Anakin glared at the man he had once seen as a mentor.

"Oh come now Anakin, don't you have a greeting for your old friend?" Palpatine teased.

"Old friend? You have the gall to call yourself a friend of mine? You were responsible for the war, millions of people dying, the assassination attempts on Padme...and my mother's death. How dare you call yourself my friend!" Anakin spat back.

"Yes, that makes you very...angry doesn't it?" Palpatine goaded.

"It does, but I have learned long ago how to keep my anger in check. Sorry to disappoint you, your highness," Anakin retorted.

"Yes it is a shame. Your anger made you strong, but your love for that useless woman has made you weak," Palpatine hissed.

"You understand nothing about love and you never will. But your reign of terror will end today," Anakin stated.

"We shall see. You may be lost to me as an apprentice...but your children are not. I can sense the anger in your son. His hatred for the Empire is evident in his eyes," Palpatine said. Anakin used the Force to call his saber from Psion's belt.

"You'll leave my children out of this," Anakin said, as he ignited his saber. Psion ignited hers and silver clashed with red. Palpatine chuckled evilly, as the battle began...

* * *

Jar Jar walked back into camp empty handed. Captain Tarpals sighed and placed a hand over his eyes.

"Jar Jar, where has yousa been! Mesa thought yousa been captured and then yousa waltz back in empty handed!" Tarpals said angry.

"But mesa not empty handed. Mesa bring an old friend that is muy muy special," Jar Jar said Tarpals saw Padme and kneeled.

"Milady!" Tarpals said.

"Please captain, there is no need to bow. I have come to enlist your help in taking over that control base. If we can successfully take it over, we can disarm the shield and allow the rebel fleet to destroy the death star," Padme said. By now, all the refugee Gungans were listening with rapt attention.

"Wesa do anything for yousa, my queen," Tarpals said.

"Thanks you Tarpals, but I'm no longer queen and have not been for a very long time," Padme replied politely.

"Yousa always be oursa queen milady," Tarpals replied. Padme smiled.

"Well, let's get this operation underway then. Our first step will have to be taking out the Imperial walkers," Padme began. The Gungans rallied around her, as they drew a battle plan. Han and Leia looked at each other in amazement. It seemed that Padme knew exactly what she was doing...

* * *

Emperor Palpatine laughed evilly, as Luke snarled at him. He patted the four light sabers that sat on the tray beside him.

"Good young Luke. You want this," Palpatine goaded.

"No Luke, he is trying to lead you down a path that you must not go," Obi-Wan said.

"I've had about enough of your meddling Kenobi. You and your brat are of no consequence to me. Remove them guards," Palpatine ordered. His red guards entered. Obi-Wan and Zach called their sabers and clashed with the six red guards who were all fighting with plasma charged pikes.

"Now young Skywalker, take your saber. Strike me down and your journey to the dark side will be complete!" Palpatine spat. The anger in Luke dissolved.

"I will not fight you in anger your highness. I'm a Jedi, like my father. You have failed," Luke replied. Palpatine frowned and a feral snarl crossed his features.

"So be it. It seems that you only need a little persuasion," Palpatine said, as he stretched his fingers out and shot Force lightning into Larisa.

"Noooo!" Luke cried, as he scrambled toward his little sister, as she screamed in pain. Luke called his saber to him in a state of anger.

"No Luke!" Anakin cried...

To be concluded in the final chapter...coming soon!


	10. Destiny Fulfilled

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It all belongs to George.

AN: Here's is the final chapter of A Matter of Hope. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I have had writing it. Enjoy!

A Matter of Hope

Chapter 10: Destiny Fulfilled

Padme sat going over the maps.

"Jar Jar, what do you have available for weapons?" Padme asked.

"Wesa have our bombad booma energy balls. But wesa have no blasters," Jar Jar said.

"Okay, I think I know how we're going to do this," Padme said. Han, Leia, Chewy, and the thirty or so Gungans gathered around her. The next several minutes were spent outlining their plan of attack.

* * *

Jar Jar shook with fear, as he approached the Imperial walker, which was momentarily stationary. Jar Jar waited while his fellow Gungans slung rocks at it to get the pilot's attention inside. The walker turned and aimed its primary canon at him. Jar Jar yelled in fright, while tripping over his own feet. Jar Jar began to run back through the woods, while the walker chased him. With the walker gone, Han, Leia, Padme and the droids moved in the opposite direction leading them closer to the control base. Jar Jar ran wildly through the forest. Tarpals signaled his approach. The other Gungans readied their boomas and fired one. It slammed into the walker and it exploded. This unfortunately attracted the attention of two other walkers. One began to shoot and Jar Jar flailed his arms madly befoe running from it. The walker stalked after him and Chewy followed after it.

* * *

"Good, good, give into your anger. It makes you strong," the Emperor goaded. Larisa whimpered at his feet in pain. Luke extinguished his saber and knelt down beside his little sister.

"Weak little fool," Palpatine spat, as he turned on his comlink.

"Commander, you may fire on the rebel fleet when ready," Palpatine said.

"Yes your highness," came the response. Luke's head shot up in astonishment.

"That's right young fool. I know all about your pitiful band of rebels. And I know that your mother and sister are trying to disarm the shield on Rori. But they will fail and they will die," Palpatine cackled.

"Nooooo!" Luke screamed, as he watched a blast hit a large rebel cruiser.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon shook with turbulence, as the cruiser next to it exploded.

"That blast came from the death star," Lando said, as he paused.

"That thing's operational!" Lando exclaimed.

"All ships, full retreat," Admiral Ackbar ordered.

"We won't get another chance like this," Lando called back.

"We have no choice, Mr. Calrissian," Ackbar replied.

"We have to give them time. Han will have that shield down," Lando insisted. A barrage of TIE fighters were released and a battle for survival ensued.

* * *

Padme and the others arrived just outside the heavily guarded control base. The Gungans began slinging their hand sized boomas at the unsuspecting storm troopers. Han, Leia, and Padme began picking them off with their blasters. Once it was clear, they made their way to the blast door.

"Okay Artoo, get us inside," Padme said. The little astro droid rolled up to the control panel and went to work.

* * *

Jar Jar continued to run aimlessly through the woods. Chewy waited in a tree for the walker to pass by. As it did, he jumped on top. Hearing and feeling an incessant pounding on the top, the pilot stopped and opened the hatch to see what was wrong. Chewy rawled aggressively and grabbed the storm trooper's blaster. He hauled the man out of the opening and threw him into a tree. Jar Jar scrambled up to the top of the walker and he and Chewy took over the controls.

Tarpals watched, as the walker moved closer. He signaled his fellow Gungans on the other side. As the Imperial walker moved onto the target area, they released two harvested tree trunks that smashed into the walker from either side, effectively destroying it.

Artoo was still working on opening the heavily encrypted door. Leia, Han, and Padme kept the oncoming troopers at bay, while Threepio panicked.

"How's it coming Artoo?" Padme asked. Artoo clicked and whistled, telling her that he was close. Suddenly, Padme felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She cried out, as the blaster bolt clipped her shoulder.

"Mom!" Leia exclaimed. Han pushed her into the corner for more cover and inspected the wound.

"It's not bad. It just grazed my shoulder," Padme gritted in pain. Suddenly, an Imperial walker approached and the pilot demanded their surrender. Han put his hands up. Suddenly, another walker came barreling toward the other one. It opened fire on it and the remaining storm troopers. Han looked puzzled, as the walker stopped moving. The top hatch opened and Chewy rawled.

"Chewy!" Han said in relief.

"Get down here! She's hurt!" Han said. Artoo whistled happily, as the doors to the control base slid open. The Imperial officers inside had not choice but to surrender. Artoo wired into the main system and began trying to shut down the shields.

* * *

Sweat poured down Anakin's face, as his searing blade met Psion's. She snarled, as she parried and attacked viciously.

"I believe that you're still in there Zara. Can't you see that the dark side has brought you nothing but pain!" Anakin yelled.

"No, you've brought me nothing but pain! The moment you rejected me, Zara died! Love cannot save me, because I don't know love! And that's your fault! You could have loved me, but you chose _her_ instead!" Psion screamed psychotically. Anakin realized that she was right. The Jedi had taught her to know no love and then she developed a fascination with him that turned into infatuation. Palpatine played on her jealousy to turn her. Her infatuation then became an obsession and a desire to possess him. Her eyes bled yellow, as her predatory gaze locked on him. Anakin waited for her next move, as she stared down at him from the hanging bridge.

"You're right, you never knew love and you never will. I pity you for that," Anakin said. Psion screamed in rage, as she attempted to jump down on him. Anakin whipped his saber up and sliced her legs off, as she came down. She screamed in agony, as she hit the floor with a painful thud.

Her bleeding yellow eyes burned into him, as she howled in pain.

"They're going to die you know, all of them. Your wife, your children, and your friends," she snarled.

"Someday, we will all die. But not today. The only ones that will die today will be you and your master. You will both finally pay for everything you've done," Anakin replied. Psion screamed at him in rage.

"You will die! If I can't have you, then no one will!" she screamed, as she shot a weakened blast of Force lightning at him. He absorbed it easily with his saber. He brought his blade around and passed it through her neck. Darth Psion, formerly known as Zara Caelan, was dead.

Anakin looked up just in time to see Obi-Wan and Zach each hit the wall after a painful blast of Force lightning.

"You will not defeat me so easily Anakin," Palpatine said, as he slowly rose from his throne. He ignited his blood red saber and moved against Anakin with surprising agility. Anakin was ready though and parried. Their sabers clashed in a deadlock, but Palpatine quickly spun out of it, knowing that Anakin was much stronger physically. Palpatine threw a powerful blast of Force lightning at him. Anakin screamed in pain, as the Force of the blast threw him off his feet.

"Some chosen one you turned out to be," Sidious goaded, as he prepared to drive his saber through Anakin's chest. Luke and Larisa leapt in front of their father, sabers blazing.

"Young fools," Sidious cackled, as he began fighting them. Anakin felt the temporary paralysis caused by the lightning begin to wear off and he began to try and get up.

"_Let go Anakin. Open yourself up to the Force completely," _a ghostly voice whispered.

"Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked.

"_Let the Force guide you completely," _Qui-Gon said. Anakin did as he was instructed. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the Force.

Obi-Wan regained his bearings and was about to engage Sidious. But he stopped to stare at Anakin, who now had a white glow surrounding him.

"Merciful Force," Obi-Wan said in awe.

"Dad, what's happening to uncle Anakin?" Zach asked.

"I'm not sure son," Obi-Wan replied.

"_He has allowed the Force to impart to him completely. The white glow is a physical manifestation of the light side of the Force," Qui-Gon's voice spoke to Obi-Wan and Zach. _

"Just like Force lightning is a physical manifestation of the dark side of the Force," Obi-Wan replied.

"_Yes Obi-Wan, though no Jedi has ever manifested the power of the Force like this before. Using the dark side is relatively easy, but comes with a terrible price. The kind of power that Anakin is using right now can only come to one who truly knows the power of love. He is the chosen on and he will bring balance to the Force. The future of the Jedi will be shaped by what's happening here today. You are the eye witness to it all Obi-Wan and you shall continue to guide Anakin as you have for most of his life," Qui-Gon said, as his image, which was only visible to Obi-Wan and Zach faded away. _

Anakin ignited his saber and approached Palpatine. Luke and Larisa watched their father in awe, as he walked between them toward Palpatine. The dark Lord was astonished by the pure power rolling off Anakin in waves, but carefully hid it with a snarl.

"I will get rid of you once and for all!" Palpatine cackled, as he unleashed a massive amount of Force lightning. Anakin held out his saber to catch the lightning and struggled for control.

"_Love is your weapon Anakin," _Qui-Gon's voice wafted over him.

"Love," Anakin whispered, as the storming powers of good and evil raged around him.

"_Have faith in our love Ani, for it will always be enough to save us,"_ Padme's beautiful voice echoed in his head.

"Padme," he whispered, as his thoughts of her brought flashbacks of their love and time together before his eyes.

"_Don't be afraid," Anakin comforted her, as they stood in the carriage, hands bound in front of them, as they awaited execution. _

"_I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little each day since you came back into my life," Padme whispered to him, her eyes beginning to tear. _

"_What are you talking about?" Anakin asked. _

"_I love you," she replied. Anakin's eyes widened. _

"_You love me?" he asked. Se looked deeply into his blue eyes. _

"_I thought that we had decided not to fall in love, that it would destroy our lives," he replied. _

"_I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway," she said, as she leaned closer to him. _

"_I truly, deeply, love you. And before we die, I want you to know," Padme said, as Anakin closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Other images of his life with Padme flashed before his eyes like a holo movie. Their wedding...their wedding night...the birth of the twins...the birth of Larisa...their many, many treasure memories together as a family..._

Anakin let the love he held for his wife, his children, his family, and his friends wash over him.

"I will destroy you!" Palpatine screamed. Anakin's saber cracked and broke under the pressure. Palpatine cackled at this until he saw that the white aura around Anakin was shielding him from his attack.

"Your reign of terror is over Sidious," Anakin said, as he pushed Palpatine's own attack back against him. The Force lightning hit him full force. Palpatine screamed in agony. The momentum of the attack pushed him back. He tumbled over the railing and into the chute, where he fell into the abyss below. The glow around Anakin faded and he fell unconscious to the floor.

"Dad!" Luke and Larisa cried. Obi-Wan rushed over and placed his hand on Anakin's forehead.

"He's fine. He's just exhausted and he passed out," Obi-Wan said. Suddenly, they felt the death star shake.

"Well, it looks like your mother found a way to get that shield down. We had better get out of here and fast," Obi-Wan said, as he threw Anakin's limp body over his shoulder, momentarily forgetting how heavy he was.

* * *

Mere moments later, both the moon Rori and planet Naboo shook with a powerful tremor, as the death star exploded...

Anakin slowly opened his eyes, but wished he hadn't, as he discovered he had a Gundark sized headache.

* * *

"Easy Anakin, this bacta cloth should take care of that headache," Obi-Wan said. As he laid the cloth across Anakin's forehead. He looked up to see his two children smiling down on him.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We're on a shuttle on our way back to Naboo. Do you remember the battle?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Flashes of it. I'm sure it will come back to me," Anakin replied.

"What about Padme and Leia?" he asked.

"They're fine dad, Lando swung down to Rori and picked everyone up. They're meeting us in Theed," Luke said. Anakin chuckled.

"Looks like your mom found a way to get that shield down," Anakin replied.

"Strap in everyone, we're beginning our descent to Naboo," Obi-Wan said.

* * *

Word of Emperor Palpatine and Lady Psion's death spread through the galaxy like wildfire. It was all over the holonet now, which was free to broadcast anything they want. The Empire was collapsing and celebration on the now free worlds commenced.

* * *

As soon as they saw their family members step off the shuttle, Padme, Leia, and Sabe ran to greet them. Sabe hugged and kissed her son and husband. Leia hugged her father and kissed his cheek, before moving on to her brother and sister. Padme hugged and kissed Luke and Larisa furiously. They assured her several times that they were all right. Being satisfied with that, Padme turned her attention to her husband. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Anakin wrapped his arms around her just as tightly, never again wanting to let go.

"You did it Ani, I knew you would," Padme said. Anakin gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"I couldn't have done it without your love Padme. You've always told me to have faith in our love and I did. It gave me the strength I needed," Anakin told her, as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I love you Anakin,"

"I love you too angel," He angled his lips over hers, drawing her into a passionate kiss, completely forgetting the fireworks and celebration around them. They broke the kiss moments later and soon Master Windu approached them.

"Anakin, I have been wrong about you for many, many years. You more than gained my respect over those years, but I often let me pride get in the way. You truly are the chosen one, Qui-Gon was right," Mace said, as he held his hand out. Anakin smiled and shook it gratefully. Obi-Wan motioned him them over to where he and Sabe were standing. Hand in hand, they joined him. Padme gasped, as she saw the two ghostly figures. She looked up at Anakin, as he grinned down at her. He looked back up and smiled brightly at Master Qui-Gon and Master Yoda. After a few moments, they left the two figures watching over them to be with their children. The veil of the dark side had lifted and the prophecy had been fulfilled. But not by the use of strength and power alone. But by the power of love...

For the epilogue, click the next button. :)


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own SW.

A Matter of Hope

Epilogue

Not long after the death of Palpatine, the free worlds of the galaxy began picking up the pieces and soon, the New Galactic Republic was born. Most of the original planets that were members of the Republic, opted to join again. They elected representatives and the Senate was established. The Senate's first order of business was electing a new Chancellor. In a very close race, Padme Amidala Skywalker was elected, beating out Mon Mothma just by a few votes. Under Padme's guidance, the Republic rose from the ruin Palpatine created.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-Wan, along with Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, and Aayla Secura re-established the Jedi Temple. Under both Anakin and Obi-Wan suggestion, the new temple was built on Naboo where the Force was strong. The code was redone to allow attachments and marriage. Younglings were no longer taken from their parents at birth. If the parents chose to bring their child to the temple, they were allowed visitation and the temple became more like a boarding school. The Jedi no longer sheltered themselves from the galaxy and truly became the peacekeepers they were meant to be.

Leia was elected Senator of Naboo and later married Han Solo. Together, they had twins they named Jacen and Jaina. Later, they had another son they named...Anakin.

Luke was knighted soon after the rise of the New Republic. On a mission, he met a beautiful, misunderstood woman named Mara Jade. They fell in love and had a son they named Ben.

Larisa and Zach continued to grow alongside each other. They entered the trials together and were knighted together at age twenty-one and nineteen. Not long after that, Larisa Skywalker and Zach Kenobi married surrounded by their families and friends.

Padme served two six year terms as Chancellor, before gladly retiring to live the rest of her life out on Naboo with her wonderful husband. At the same time, Anakin and Obi-Wan also retired from the Jedi Council. The rest of their lives were spent mostly in the Naboo Lake Country with their beautiful wives, with children and grandchildren visiting often. Because of love, they were together and the galaxy at peace.

The End

Special thanks to everyone who read and reviewed both A Matter of Trust and A Matter of Hope.

Lea-Lynn and Pyramid: What can I say? I couldn't have wrote this without you guys. Thanks so much for your encouragement, kind words, and immensely helpful insight and input. Again, thank you for all your help and reviews!

And special thanks to everyone else who reviewed: Harry2, Caprice Ann Hedican-Kocur, dshortklutz, alexceasar, jedi-josh, Bricaus, XxXArwenXxX, Miss Naye, Naberrie Skyler, Princess-Aiel, Son Oliver, Jedi X-Man Serena Kenobi, Mo Angel, purpletangerine, MMM73181, Sierra-A.W, Feneris the Elf, and Black's Phoenix.

* * *

And now, for your reading pleasure, I present to you, the teaser trailer for my next up and coming story for the summer...The Awakening...

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away..._

_Padme gazed deeply into his eyes, as his lips slowly descended upon hers. He was now here husband and they would be forever tied together. She knew what they had done was dangerous, for his career especially. But no matter how wrong those around them said it was, it could not be wrong. Anakin carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her to her...their bedroom, where they would consummate their marriage and give themselves completely to one another._

_Two months later..._

"_Is she sedated?" Darth Sidious asked his apprentice from under his cowl. _

"_Yes my master, the physician has also administered the drug that will erase her short term memory, so she will not remember being abducted. The healer has informed me that the child is a male," Darth Tyrannus replied. _

"_Good Lord Tyrannus, you have done well. See that the embryo is delivered to Kamino. Then return Senator Amidala to her apartment. She will believe that she has simply miscarried. And then kill the healer. There must be no account of this event," Sidious said. _

"_It will be done my Lord," Tyrannus replied. _

_Padme sobbed uncontrollably on the floor of the fresher, in her own blood. _

"_Padme!" Anakin exclaimed, as he arrived home. _

"_Oh Ani," she sobbed. _

"_Padme, what happened?" Anakin said, as he carried her to the bed and commed Dorme. _

"_I'm so sorry Ani, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, as he held her. _

"_What's wrong angel?" he asked. _

"_I was pregnant Ani and I was going to tell you...but I had a...miscarriage," she sobbed. Anakin wrapped her in his strong embrace and stroked her long hair. _

"_It's not your fault Padme. Someday, we'll have children. I know we will. The Force showed me," Anakin tried to comfort her with a loving smile..._

_Anakin stared into the cold, unfeeling yellow eyes, a look of horror on his face. _

"_Yes Anakin, it is true..." Palpatine hissed, his deformed face lit with an evil smile. _

"_I took your first unborn child from your wife's womb and sent the embryo to Kamino. Your dear wife has no memory of this event and believes she had a miscarriage. That woman is your weakness and it is pitiful! I foresaw you becoming a great apprentice...but with a tragic flaw. You would never let go of that woman and your love," Palpatine said, detesting the word. Tears rolled down Anakin's cheeks, as his grown son stared at him with hatred. _

"_So, I decided to create the perfect apprentice. One with the blood of a Skywalker and one that would totally obedient only to me..." Palpatine snarled. _

_Anakin fought furiously, face to face, with his own son, whom called himself Darth Vader. The tears still escaped his eyes. Palpatine Force pushed Mace against the wall and poured Force lightning into Anakin. Darth Vader joined his master and poured Force lightning into the man that he knew fathered him. Anakin cried out in agony, as he felt the lightning sear through all his organs. When they finally ceased, Anakin collapsed to the cold floor, unconsciousness sweeping him..._

_Obi-Wan stared at the man that was supposed to have been Anakin and Padme's first born son. The fire licked at the twisted young man and began to consume his body..._

"_I hate you!" he screamed, his eyes bleeding yellow. Obi-Wan turned away and made his way to the top of the platform. He needed to get to Anakin and Padme. They needed him..._

_Anakin lay on the medical table, as the Massan doctors swarmed around he and his wife. Padme lay beside him, contractions racking through her body. But she refused to be taken from Anakin's side. _

"_Obi-Wan..." Anakin choked out, his body shaking from the amount of Force lightning his body had sustained. _

"_I'm here Anakin," Obi-Wan said, as he brushed Anakin's bangs from his eyes. _

"_Take...take care of Padme...and my child...for me," Anakin choked out. _

"_You're going to be fine Anakin and you're going to do that yourself," Obi-Wan replied. _

"_Ani, please don't leave me!" Padme cried out in pain, as another contraction hit. _

"_I'm...sorry angel. I...I love you and I'll always be...with you. Tell our baby...that I love them...very much," Anakin's voice faded, as he slipped into unconsciousness. _

"_ANAKIN!" Padme screamed. _

"_No, he can't be," Obi-Wan choked back the tears. _

"_He's slipped into a deep coma..." the massan doctor determined. _

"_A boy..." the doctor said. _

"_Luke," Padme managed to say, as another contraction hit her. _

"_What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked. _

"_There's two," the doctor confirmed. _

"_Twins!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. _

"_A girl..." the doctor said. _

"_Leia," Padme said. _

"_Hold on Padme, don't give up," Obi-Wan said, as he sensed her slipping away. _

"_Obi-Wan, take care of our children," Padme said breathlessly. _

"_You must hold on Padme," Obi-Wan pleaded. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm so tired. I'm going to be with Anakin now," she said, as her brown eyes closed. _

"_This is very curious. She has slipped into a coma too, just like her husband..." the doctor said. _

"_There might be once chance," Tion Medon said. _

"_What is it?" Obi-Wan asked. _

"_There is an experimental technique I can try. It is called carbon freezing. It would preserve their bodies and allow them to heal. But it's never been tried on humans before. There is a chance they would not survive it," Tion said. _

"_And if we don't do this?" Bail asked. _

"_Then they will likely die in a few days," Tion replied. _

"_Do it," Obi-Wan replied. _

"_Luke, how much did your uncle tell you about your parents?" Obi-Wan asked the boy. _

"_Not much, only that my father was a great pilot. They never said anything about my mother, so I assumed they didn't know her," Luke replied. _

"_Your father was a good friend and a great pilot. But that's not all he was Luke. Your father was a Jedi Knight, just like me..._

"_Set our course for Polis Massa, captain Solo," Obi-Wan ordered. _

"_Why are we going there?" Luke asked. _

"_Luke, you must know that your parents...are still alive," Obi-Wan said. _

"_ALIVE! But how?" Luke exclaimed. _

"_It is a long story, one that will be explained later. But they have been frozen in carbonite for the last eighteen years and it is time we awaken them," Obi-Wan said. _

"_Leia, you must know also...that your real parents are...Luke's parents," Obi-Wan revealed. Leia gasped. _

"_You mean..." she trailed off. _

"_You're Luke's twin sister," Obi-Wan replied..._

_The carbonite melted around their forms. Obi-Wan and Luke steadied them and set them down on the near by sofa. _

"_Obi...Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, still shaking from the effects of the carbonite. _

"_I'm right here Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. _

"_Why can't I see? Where's Padme?" he asked frantically. _

"_I'm here Ani," as she felt around for his hand. She found it and squeezed it tightly. _

"_I can't see either. What is going on Obi-Wan. Where are our babies?" Padme asked. _

"_Babies!" Anakin exclaimed. Padme smiled. _

"_We had twins Ani," she replied. _

"_There is much I must tell you both. First, your eye sight will return shortly. You are both suffering from hibernation sickness due to the carbonite freezing you have experienced..."_

_Anakin and Padme's eyesight was slowly beginning to return, but everything was still very fuzzy. Obi-Wan and the people with him help them onto their ship, promising that once they were in hyperspace, he would explain everything in detail. Now that they were safe in hyperspace, Obi-Wan sat down before them. _

"_How long have we been frozen?" Anakin asked. _

"_Eighteen years," Obi-Wan answered. _

"_What...what about our children?" Padme asked. _

"_They're right here with me," Obi-Wan replied. Suddenly, Anakin and Padme's vision cleared and they laid eyes on their grown children..._

"_There's good in him...there has to be," Padme said, as she clung tightly to her husband. _

"_I hope you're right my love," Anakin replied. _

"_I don't want you to have that kind of false hope. I fought him and he is pure evil. He's more machine now than man," Obi-Wan replied. The tears came harder for Padme now. _

"_He's...still our son. The one that was taken away from us," Padme sobbed. Anakin held her tightly, as she cried. _

"_I'm so sorry to both of you, but the minute Palpatine stole him from your womb, he ceased to be Brian Skywalker and became an agent of evil," Obi-Wan said gently. Luke and Leia were stunned. It was almost too much to take in. Vader was...their brother..._

"_Luke, turn off your targeting computer and let the Force guide you," Anakin instructed from his own star fighter. Luke looked skeptical, but then listened to his father, letting the Force flow through him. Anakin swerved behind Luke covering him and at the same time trying to dodge Vader, who was trailing them. _

"_I have you now..." Vader said, as he locked on to Anakin ship. Suddenly, he was hit and sent spiraling out of the trench. _

"_WHAT!" Vader screamed. _

"_YEEEEHOOO! All right, let's blow this thing and go home!" Han called. Anakin and Luke took aim and both fired their cannons, hoping at least one torpedo would make it in..._

_Anakin and Padme held each other closely, as the stood in the very spot they were married in and looked out toward the lake as the sun dipped below the horizon. _

"_I love you Ani," Padme said. _

"_I love you too Padme," he replied, as their lips met passionately over and over again, as the intensity and fire of their love took hold of them. Anakin lifted her into his arms and carried her back inside and to their bedroom..._

_Chewy fought the storm troopers who were ordered to put Han in the carbon freezing chamber. _

"_Chewy! Chewy! This isn't helping. I need you to take care of the princess," Han said, before lowering his voice to barely a whisper. _

"_Make sure she gets back to her parents safely," Han said. Leia held her tears back. _

'_Daddy will know what to do,' she told herself, but remained silent at Chewy's side. Han leaned in and kissed her passionately, before he was pulled away and placed on the platform. _

"_I love you!" Leia called. _

"_I know," Han replied, as he was lowered into the chamber. Steam shot up around him and Leia turned away..._

'_Daddy!' she cried into the Force._

_On Naboo...Anakin shot up from the bed, waking Padme in the process. _

"_Ani, what is it?" she asked. _

"_Leia's in trouble and Luke's walking into a trap," Anakin replied..._

"_Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us or die," Anakin threatened. _

_Jabba and his lackeys could only laugh. Jabba ordered that Anakin be moved into position. Anakin nodded to Lando, before glancing at Padme and Leia inside Jabba's ship. He then looked up at Artoo and saluted, giving Artoo the signal. Two panels on his head slowly slid open. The creature pushed Anakin in. Anakin fell and grabbed a hold of the gangplank. Using his momentum and the Force, he flipped up and over onto the barge. Artoo shot out two light sabers and father and son called them with the Force, igniting the blades. Padme watched on and had long ago picked her chains free with her hair pin. It was time for her to act too..._

"_Leia, get the gun! Point it at the deck!" Luke called. Leia did so and aimed it. Artoo pushed Threepio off the barge and then rolled off himself. Luke grabbed the rope nearby and swung himself and Leia over to the other barge with Han, Lando and Chewy were waiting. Luke threw the rope back to his father. Anakin grabbed Padme around the waist and caught the rope. _

"_Padme...that outfit," Anakin smirked. _

"_Don't even go there," Padme warned. _

"_I was just going to say that you look sexy," he replied. Padme smirked. _

"_Well, you can gawk later my love, but right now, I wish you'd get us off this thing," Padme replied, as she kissed his cheek. Anakin kicked the trigger on the gun and held her tightly. _

"_Anything for you angel," he replied, as he swung them over to the other barge..._

"_These are the rebels that surrendered to us," the officer reported to Lord Vader. Anakin and Luke Skywalker stood before him at last. He knew that his...father would probably not turn. The Emperor said that threatening to attack those he loved would indeed make him angry, but possibly destroy them in the process. No...he was truly interested in Luke. Luke would turn or die and Anakin would be forced to watch as everything he loved and cared for was destroyed, before he too would die..._

"_LUKE!" Anakin screamed, as he watched his son lose control of his anger and rage at Vader. He had lost control so many times himself, but watching his son lose control too and fight his brother was something that pained Anakin immensely. Luke viciously kicked Vader back. The man in armor crashed onto his back. Still shaky from the Force lightning, Anakin crawled over to him. _

"_Brian...please don't do this. Help us defeat the Emperor. I can feel the good in you. We're your family," Anakin said gently. Luke looked horrified at what he had just done. He extinguished his saber and tossed it away. _

"_Stop calling me that!" Vader spat. _

"_It is your name. It is what your mother and I would have called you. We love you and we always will,"..._

"_Good, good, young Skywalker. I can feel your anger. Now, strike your brother down and take his place at my side!" the Emperor ordered. _

"_No, I'll never join you!" Luke replied. Anakin stood beside his son, defiance flashing in his eyes. _

"_You will join me or you will...die," the Emperor said, as he poured Force lightning into Luke and Anakin. They screamed in agony and Vader watched on. The conflict inside him raging..._

_The second death star exploded in a brilliant display, extinguishing it's existence from the galaxy..._

_The shroud of the dark side will fall..._

_The galaxy's chosen one and his beloved lie deep in a coma..._

_Hope will be awakened and the light of the Force will shine again..._

_The fate of the galaxy rests on one family and...their love..._

_It's coming soon exclusively to Awakening... _

_The journey begins, Saturday, June 3rd 2006..._


End file.
